Le prix de la Liberté
by Saad Maia
Summary: La liberté est un combat. La liberté d'aimer, pour Victor et Yuri, qui pensaient que les sentiments triomphaient de tout. La liberté de choisir ses batailles, pour Otabek dont la famille et le pays sombrent dans la guerre civile. Mais quand le prix à payer devient trop lourd, il ne reste que la passion pour montrer au monde ce que la liberté a de plus beau.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous.

Me voici de retour poussée par Mistycal, qui me harcèle pour que j'écrive cette histoire.

Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, vous pouvez voir que je sors de ma retraite et que je reprends du service avec un nouveau fandom. Pour les autres, eh bien, j'espère que vous aimerez l'histoire que je vous propose.

Si d'aventure vous êtes passé sur la super fiction de Mistycal "In Memoriam", que j'ai eu le plaisir de seconder, vous avez avez probablement déjà eu une première impression de ce que j'aime et ce que je fais: des histoires plutôt sombres, des sentiments et des chorégraphies de patinage artistique.

Je me sert aujourd'hui de ce fandom pour attirer votre attention sur une situation et des évènements qui se produisent tout les jours en Russie et dans les pays du Sud de l'ex-URSS. Je parle de l'étouffement des libertés individuelles et de la persécution des homosexuels. Cette cause mérite bien quelques histoires.

J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'en prends à l'écrire.

Saad Maia

...

 _Le faisceau lumineux accrocha la silhouette gracile de Yuri, debout au milieu de l'aréna plongée dans l'obscurité. On ne voyait pas son visage, penché vers le sol. Seules ses épaulettes dorées et la soie bleue de son costume étaient baignées de lumière. Victor retint imperceptiblement son souffle. Il ne pouvait pas voir les yeux de Yuri, mais il savait ce qu'ils devaient exprimer : un brin d'angoisse, et du stress. Pas plus que la veille, lorsqu'il avait concouru pour le libre messieurs, mais un peu quand même. Parce que même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un programme d'exhibition, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas quantité négligeable._

 _Les premières notes de musique résonnèrent dans le complexe. Une mélodie très familière pour Victor, sur laquelle il avait passé de nombreuses heures d'entrainement, lors de la saison précédente. Yuri quitta sa posture statique, levant un visage expressif en direction du plafond. Sa main suivit, et avec elle, l'anneau que Victor lui avait glissé à l'annulaire et qui brillait de mille feux sous les projecteurs. Puis le jeune homme entama une suite de pas lente, mélancolique, à l'image de la vie solitaire qu'il avait connue jusqu'alors. Il amorça ensuite son mouvement pour s'envoler dans un triple axel, sorti d'on ne savait où vu le peu d'élan qu'il avait pris. L'atmosphère de la salle changea et Victor comprit aussitôt que Yuri venait de happer le public. Il ne put retenir un sourire. Ce que le japonais exprimait dans ces quelques pas lui ressemblait bien plus que ce que lui-même avait voulu faire passer dans cette chorégraphie, la saison précédente. En son for intérieur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier de cet homme. Trop peut-être ? Une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de murmurer « regardez le, repaissez-vous de lui, car à la fin, il ne sera plus que mien ». C'était égoïste, bien sûr, mais personne n'en saurait jamais rien. Son sourire s'épanouit._

 _Dès que la lame de Yuri eut percuté le sol, en une réception parfaite, Victor s'élança sur la glace. Deux petites secondes plus tard, un faisceau de lumière le fit apparaître au côté du japonais. Celui-ci lui sourit discrètement, avant de caresser élégamment son cou, et de se présenter pour laisser Victor le soulever. Le jeune russe saisit ses hanches, et, comme s'il ne pesait rien, fit exécuter son demi-tour à Yuri. Le brun effectuait cette chorégraphie, maintes fois répétée, avec l'innocence qui le caractérisait, comme s'il s'agissait d'une première fois. Victor en était conquis. A ses yeux, le professionnalisme de son ami n'avait pas d'égal. Combien de fois avait-il pesté contre ce trait de caractère, qui avait maintenu une distance entre le jeune homme et lui dans les débuts de leur collaboration ? Qui avait failli détruire leur histoire, il y avait peu de temps encore ? Mais qui, par ailleurs, lui permettait d'accomplir des merveilles sur ses chorégraphies ? Yuri se laissa glisser sur la glace, et Victor banda ses muscles pour supporter son poids. Cet enchainement, il l'avait choisi pour ce qu'il était : la traduction de leurs sentiments mutuels. L'abandon de Yuri, le soutien de Victor, inébranlable. La confiance, qu'il y avait entre eux. L'amour, que Victor lui donnait par une caresse sur la joue imberbe, et enfin l'harmonie, exprimée par ce porté qui se terminait par deux suites identiques. C'était leur déclaration d'amour à la face du monde. Yuri souriait toujours, de plus en plus au fil des notes de musique, et Victor devina qu'il en faisait autant. Comment ne pas sourire à cet homme là, si beau, si jeune, si doué ? Victor sentit la force de ses sentiments enfler en lui, si fort qu'il eut l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais la contenir toute entière._

Un trou d'air se fit sentir, plus violent que les précédents, et la tête de Victor heurta la carlingue de l'avion. Aussitôt, les images de son programme de gala refluèrent, ne lui laissant que cette bouffée d'amour et un sentiment d'inachevé au creux du ventre. Et une vive douleur à la tête. Il détestait être réveillé de la sorte. Un bruit sur sa droite le fit définitivement ouvrir les yeux. A côté de lui, avachi dans son fauteuil, Yuri Plisetsky s'amusait à faire éclater des bulles de chewing-gum, dans une attitude volontairement désinvolte qui se voulait rebelle, les grosses semelles de ses bottines noires appuyées nonchalamment sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil voisin. Victor leva les sourcils d'un air désabusé. Il adorait Yurio, ce chaton qui se voulait des airs de tigre, mais la présence de ce Yuri-ci ne faisait que lui rendre plus évidente l'absence de l'autre Yuri. Son Yuri. Qui se trouvait dans un autre avion, en direction de Tokyo, cette fois. Mais il ne fallait pas trop y penser. Ils ne pourraient pas se revoir avant que Yuri n'ait fait le nécessaire pour que sa fédération lui permette de venir s'entraîner à Saint Petersbourg. Après ses résultats, ce ne devait être qu'une formalité, mais une formalité qui devait lui prendre au moins une à deux semaines.

\- La belle au bois dormant est réveillée ? grinça Yurio en quittant son magasine people des yeux. On arrive dans une dizaine de minutes, tu ferais bien de te refaire une tête.

En réponse, Victor lui ébouriffa les cheveux, faisant tomber le casque de l'adolescent qui distillait sa musique bien trop fort.

\- Hey ! répondit Yurio, en se débattant tandis que son aîné s'esclaffait bruyamment.

\- Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas besoin de me faire une beauté, je suis naturellement parfait, mes fans le savent !

\- Eh bien tu ferais bien de t'en assurer, parce qu'il arrivera vite, le jour où j'aurais plus de fans que toi ! lui répondit Yurio du tac au tac.

Victor lui répondit d'un soupir condescendant, qui laissait imaginer le peu de cas qu'il portait aux propos de son jeune rival. Il passa tout de même une main dans ses cheveux cendrés d'un geste un peu désinvolte, l'air de rien.

Une nouvelle secousse se fit sentir, plus violente que la première, alors que les roues de l'appareil se posaient un peu brusquement sur la piste. A ses côtés, Victor sentit Yurio se raccrocher à son siège.

\- Quelle brute, ce pilote ! J'aurais l'air de quoi, moi, si je me blessais dans l'avion _après_ les compétitions ? Ce serait d'un ridicule... Digne d'un joueur de foot.

L'adolescent rangea rapidement ses affaires et se leva, sous les yeux amusés de son aîné. Dans sa précipitation, on pouvait voir combien il était impatient de rejoindre le tarmac.

\- Avoue surtout que tu n'aimes pas les avions, murmura Victor, pour lui-même.

Victor était resté avachi dans son siège. Il savait d'expérience que l'avion en aurait encore pour plusieurs minutes à rouler sur la piste avant qu'ils ne puissent en descendre. Ne prenant pas la peine de se lever pour rien, il s'amusa intérieurement en voyant Yurio debout, qui essayait de garder son équilibre dans l'avion en mouvement tout en trépignant d'impatience.

Comme il l'avait prévu, un certain temps s'écoula avant que l'appareil ne s'immobilise totalement. Il se redressa enfin en se saisissant de son propre bagage et suivit le plus jeune qui avançait déjà vers les portes.

L'avantage, lorsqu'on voyageait en première classe, c'était qu'on débarquait avant tout le monde, et qu'on s'épargnait ainsi d'attendre en piétinant avant de passer au bureau d'immigration. Ils furent donc parmi les premiers à se présenter devant les guichets où des policiers en uniforme prirent leurs passeports. Si Yurio passa en à peine une minute, Victor nota que l'agent devant lui s'était légèrement figé en lisant son nom. Son regard fit quelques allers-retours entre le passeport et son visage. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une personne qui contrôlait son identité le reconnaissait et lui demandait un autographe, mais le policier avait gardé un visage grave.

\- Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta Victor.

\- Non.

Malgré sa réponse, un étrange pressentiment envahit le patineur. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent en voyant le policier taper longuement sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, finit par annoncer l'agent en lui rendant son passeport.

L'inquiétude que Victor avait ressentie fut remplacée par du soulagement et il passa rapidement la barrière avant de rejoindre la zone de débarquement du terminal. Il avait déjà oublié l'attitude du policier lorsqu'il récupéra ses valises. Si seulement l'aéroport avait bénéficié de personnel pour s'occuper de son chariot métallique plein de bagages, le monde aurait été parfait à ses yeux.

\- Il faudra qu'un jour tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as toujours plus de bagages que moi, lui demanda une voix féminine derrière son dos alors qu'il chargeait une énième valise sur la pile branlante qui oscillait déjà sur son charriot.

\- Parce qu'un gentleman ne laisse jamais rien au hasard, Mila ! répondit-il à la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil.

N'importe quelle autre fille aurait rougi sous une œillade pareille, mais Mila avait l'habitude des jeux de séductions presqu'inconscients de Victor, elle avait cessé depuis longtemps de tomber dans le panneau.

\- Peut-être, mais si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu vas être le dernier. Et il ne restera personne pour t'aider à te dépêtrer de tes fans ! lui répondit plutôt la jeune femme rousse avant de le dépasser en poussant un chariot qui contenait en tout et pour tout deux petits sacs de voyage.

Victor soupira en se glissant dans son sillage, avisant à grand peine le chemin à suivre par-dessus sa montagne de valises.

Comme ils s'y attendaient tous, le hall était plein de monde, une grande partie d'entre eux venus accueillir leurs idoles. L'espace d'un instant, Victor regretta l'anonymat relatif dont il avait bénéficié à Barcelone. Puis il se morigéna : c'était la rançon du succès, l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre, et il fallait en profiter au maximum pour ce que c'était ! De nouveau, il glissa la main dans ses cheveux cendrés et afficha un sourire savamment travaillé.

Deux choses l'interpellèrent alors. La première : la majorité des filles présentes parmi leur comité d'accueil étaient très jeunes, et faisaient vraisemblablement partie du fan club de Yurio. La seconde : parmi tous ces gens, peu semblaient réellement là pour lui. Sur sa droite, un jeune homme l'interpela pour qu'il fasse un selfie avec lui. Légèrement rassuré, il se rapprocha de lui et passa naturellement un bras autour des épaules du fan pendant que celui-ci les prenait en photo. Une autre personne lui demanda un autographe, qu'il signa avec plaisir avant de la laisser le remercier en lui serrant longuement la main. Malgré ces quelques fans, il était forcé de reconnaître qu'il était bien loin de la foule de jeunes femmes qui l'attendaient généralement à l'issue des finales de Grand Prix. Avisant Yurio qui posait au milieu d'une brochette d'adolescentes affublées d'oreilles de chat, Victor ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Est-ce qu'il avait quitté le devant de la scène depuis déjà trop longtemps ? Ou bien sa relation avec Yuri avait-elle refroidi son public féminin ? Sans qu'il en ait conscience, son sourire se fana.

\- Alors, Victor, tu viens ? l'interpella Mila, devant lui. Je te préviens, on ne va pas t'attendre !

Victor signa encore une photographie, qu'il rendit à sa propriétaire, avant de suivre Mila. Si la jeune femme s'était aperçue que quelque chose avait changé, elle avait au moins eu la décence de ne pas le lui faire remarquer, et Victor s'en sentit un peu soulagé. Il allait faire son grand retour, pour préparer d'abord les nationaux de Russie puis les JO de Pyeongchang. Dans quelques mois, tout serait revenu à la normale, se promit-il.

Yurio venait juste d'échapper à une de ses fans particulièrement collante quand il avisa Victor qui montait seul dans un taxi. Etonné, il s'apprêtait à l'interpeller, mais à cet instant, les yeux de Victor rencontrèrent les siens. Son regard était sombre et il semblait plongé dans ses pensées, imperméable au monde extérieur. L'adolescent retint son geste. Yurio s'était laissé distancer par les autres, tout occupé à répondre aux attentes de son fanclub, mais il s'attendait à ce que tous montent dans le bus affrété par la fédération, avant de se séparer devant le palais des glaces, une fois leur matériel rangé dans leurs vestiaires, ou bien de prolonger la soirée autour d'un repas.

\- Je crois qu'il préfère rester seul, ce soir, lui expliqua Mila lorsqu'il la rejoignit dans le bus.

 _C'est logique_ , pensa Yurio, _Yuri doit lui manquer. Peut-être qu'il veut essayer de le joindre..._ Mais il ne le dit pas. Il n'avait pas envie que Mila commence à croire qu'il s'inquiétait pour Victor, ou pour qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. A la place, il acquiesça, et remit son casque sur ses oreilles. Le message était clair.

Plus tard, alors que certains membres de l'équipe avaient lancé l'idée d'une soirée karaoké, pour changer des restaurants « healthy food » habituels, Yurio avait préféré décliné. Seul, il avait rangé ses affaires dans son casier de vestiaire, puis avait salué Yakov, qui écrivait furieusement sur un tableau blanc dans un coin de la pièce, déjà attelé à préparer leurs futurs programmes d'entraînement. Son petit appartement payé par le club ne se trouvait pas très loin de la patinoire, il avait donc décidé de rentrer à pied. Là, dehors, dans le froid de décembre, il longeait la rue où se trouvait l'appartement de Victor. Levant la tête vers la fenêtre de l'autre patineur, dont la lumière allumée traduisait sa présence, il se demanda si lui aussi connaîtrait jamais un sentiment d'attachement pour quelqu'un d'autre suffisamment fort pour le transformer. Victor avait tellement changé depuis sa rencontre avec Yuri... Est-ce que lui aussi pourrait un jour ne plus se reconnaitre ?

Yurio était tellement concentré sur ses pensées, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre de son aîné, qu'il n'aperçut pas la voiture de police garée en bas de l'immeuble, ni les trois hommes qui en sortaient. Il continua sa route, tranquillement, jusqu'à son propre immeuble, et il rentra au chaud en pensant à son fanclub qui l'avait attendu dans les courants d'air du hall de l'aéroport. Sa carrière était lancée ! Enfin ! Et c'était grisant.

Victor était au téléphone avec Chris lorsque le premier coup contre sa porte retentit. Il avait d'abord essayé de joindre Yuri, lorsqu'il avait enfin terminé de monter ses valises, mais le japonais n'avait pas répondu. Victor s'était douté que son avion ne s'était pas encore posé à Tokyo. Il avait alors pensé au suisse, qui, vraisemblablement, devait déjà avoir rejoint son domicile de Genève. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus appelés pour ne rien se dire, juste pour passer le temps. Il faut dire que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vraiment pris le temps de penser à lui. Bien que le fait d'avoir mis de côté sa carrière pour entraîner Yuri lui avait dégagé des moments de liberté qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'alors, toutes ses pensées avaient toujours été tournées vers Yuri depuis... Huit mois, au bas mot ? Les entraînements de Yuri, les compétitions de Yuri, les moments avec Yuri. Victor se rendait compte que Yuri était littéralement devenu le centre de son univers. Il était loin de s'en plaindre, il adorait passer du temps avec lui mais parfois, briser les schémas avait du bon.

Il était donc en ligne avec Chris, allongé sur son canapé, face à sa baie vitrée, occupé à faire des blagues potaches sur une patineuse coréenne qui avait un peu trop craqué sur le jeune suisse à son goût, quand les coups à la porte retentirent. Victor se figea. Qui pouvait avoir fait le déplacement pour le voir à cette heure-ci ? Yakov ? Ils avaient une réunion de prévue le lendemain, il ne se serait pas donné cette peine. Les autres patineurs ? Ils devaient être en train de fêter la fin du grand prix, ou être bien au chaud auprès de leur famille. Alors qui ? Mécaniquement sur ses gardes, Victor s'approcha de l'œilleton découpé dans la porte. Le couloir était sombre, il ne put aviser que des silhouettes indistinctes de par et d'autre de la porte. Une deuxième série de coups frappés retentirent, et il se recula instinctivement. Il reporta le combiné à son oreille :

\- Chris ? On frappe à ma porte, quelqu'un a dû se perdre dans l'immeuble. Tu me donnes une minute ?

Puis il éloigna de nouveau son téléphone et défit la chaîne qui maintenait sa porte fermée avant d'ouvrir le verrou.

\- Messieurs ? fit-il à l'adresse des trois hommes qui lui faisaient face.

Les trois visages qui le regardaient étaient froids, fermés. Vêtus de manière très classique de jeans et de blousons de cuir doublés, les visiteurs ressemblaient à des monsieur-tout-le-monde, à ceci près qu'ils devaient avoir une pratique sportive régulière, compte tenu de leurs carrures respectables. Ils portaient tous les trois les cheveux courts dans une coupe un peu militaire. Le plus vieux des trois, à en juger par quelques cheveux blancs et des ridules marquées au coin des yeux, s'avança vers Victor.

-Victor Nikiforov ?

\- Lui-même, répondit l'interpelé. Et vous êtes ?

\- Capitaine Kholodov, de la police de Saint Petersbourg. Et voici les lieutenants Zhakarine et Belomestny, fit l'homme en montrant du bras ses deux acolytes. Nous sommes ici pour procéder à votre interpellation, Monsieur Nikiforov. Nous vous prions de nous suivre.

-... Je vous demande pardon ! De quoi suis-je accusé ? Ce doit être une erreur, je viens de rentrer d'Europe...

\- Monsieur, une plainte a été déposée à votre encontre par le ministère de la communication et des médias. Vous êtes accusé d'atteinte aux bonnes mœurs et de propagande homosexuelle. A ce titre, nous devons vous interroger afin de déterminer la véracité de ces accusations. Vous serez ensuite transféré devant un conseil judiciaire qui rendra son verdict. Pour l'heure, veuillez nous suivre.

A l'annonce des chefs d'accusation, Victor sentit sa salive se coincer dans sa gorge. Le délit de propagande homosexuelle. Cette loi punissait quiconque exposait en public sa relation avec une personne du même sexe. Il en avait entendu parler. Il avait surtout entendu les histoires que l'on racontait sur ceux qui en étaient reconnus coupables. Bien sûr, lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de danser ensemble le programme d'exhibition de la finale du Grand Prix, Yuri et Victor s'étaient doutés que cette histoire ferait couler de l'encre. Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux originaires de pays qui n'étaient pas connus pour leur tolérance à l'égard de l'homosexualité. Mais ils avaient pris ce risque parce que le Grand Prix se déroulait en Espagne, justement. Un pays plus ouvert. A l'évidence, un détail géographique dont n'avait pas tenu compte le ministère de la communication et des médias, responsable des programmes de diffusion des chaînes audiovisuelles. Il sentit les couleurs quitter son visage.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible, c'est une erreur, je...bégaya-t-il en se reculant.

L'autre homme à côté du capitaine – le lieutenant Zhakarine- avança une main pour se saisir de l'avant-bras de Victor. Instinctivement, celui-ci se dégagea le bras et recula d'un pas, en signe de défense.

\- Hé, n'essaye pas de te défiler ! s'exclama le policier, surpris.

Voulant empêcher toute fuite de Victor, il agrippa son épaule trop fermement. Déséquilibré, le jeune homme se sentit partir vers l'avant, et percuta l'épaule de son agresseur. Aussitôt, le troisième policier, le plus jeune du lot, le saisit fermement et le plaqua violemment contre le mur du couloir. Sous le choc, Victor laissa échapper un gémissement. L'homme lui tenait le bras derrière le dos pour l'immobiliser, et sa joue reposait durement sur le chambranle de la porte. Il sentait le bois tenter de s'incruster dans son visage, alors que les tendons de son épaule le faisaient souffrir.

\- Arrêtez, s'il vous plait, gémit-il. Je suis un champion olympique, j'ai besoin de mon bras. S'il vous plait !

\- Voyez-vous ça, lui répondit le jeune homme en resserrant un peu plus sa prise sur le bras de Victor. C'est vrai que tu es bien musclé, pour une lopette. Ils doivent aimer ça, les autres dégénérés dans ton genre...

\- Belomestny, fit le capitaine Kholodov dans un faux semblant de réprimande.

Même le dénommé Belomestny ne s'y laissa pas prendre. Il savait que le capitaine le retenait pour la forme, mais qu'il trouvait ses propos justifiés. Après tout, il était de notoriété publique que les forces de l'ordre n'étaient pas les derniers à proférer et encourager les insultes à caractère homophobes.

\- Rassure-toi, tu n'en auras bientôt plus besoin de ton bras, cracha-t-il avec haine à l'oreille de Victor. La Russie ne se laissera plus représenter par une aberration comme toi.

Et, pour appuyer ses dires, il serra encore plus fort la clef de bras dans le dos du jeune homme. Sous le coup de la douleur, Victor sentit les larmes perler à ses yeux. Il serra les dents, refusant de céder devant les propos du policier. Mais la douleur était telle qu'un instant, il eut l'impression de ne plus sentir son avant-bras. Alors, dans son esprit embrumé par la douleur, il se souvint que l'objet qu'il serrait désespérément dans son autre main se trouvait être son téléphone, et que Chris devait se trouver à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- Aide-moi, cria-t-il en français avant que le deuxième homme ne l'oblige à lâcher l'appareil pour lui passer une paire de menottes.

Le téléphone tomba au sol, le voyant de communication toujours allumé.

\- Chris, aide-moi ! cria-t-il plus fort encore, en anglais cette fois, pour être bien sûr que le jeune homme comprenne, alors que les hommes l'entrainaient il ne savait où.

...

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce prologue,**_

 _ **mais la seule manière de le savoir, c'est de lire vos reviews!**_

 _ **A très vite!**_


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Je reviens avec le chapitre 1 du Prix de la Liberté.**_

 _ **Tout d'abord, vous pouvez remercier Mistycal car sans elle, ce chapitre serait resté bien fade. Elle m'a aidé à aller plus loin avec des scènes, notamment celles de tortures, que je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à écrire. Par ailleurs, elle m'a aussi encouragé à développer certains passages à visée informative sur le fonctionnement administratif, social, économique et judiciaire au Kazakhstan et en Russie. Si malgré tout, il subsiste pour vous des zones d'ombres, n'hésitez pas à me demander, j'ai une bibliographie de malade sur le sujet. Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos éventuelles questions.**_

 _ **Ensuite, concernant ma vitesse de parution, je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie, mais il se trouve que je ne dispose que de très peu de temps chaque jours pour écrire. Il faut donc vous attendre à avoir un chapitre par mois, peut-être plus si j'ai eu des RTT, mais là on rentre dans les domaines du possibles. J'essayerai de compenser en vous donnant à lire des chapitres de qualité – et de toute façon Mistycal ne me laissera jamais publier de la merde, et Dieu sait si ses standards sont élevés !**_

 _ **Enfin, un disclaimer, je l'ai oublié lors du prologue (Ooups!). Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont au studio MAPPA. Quant à l'univers, he bien, puisque j'essaye d'être le plus réaliste possible, je dirais qu'il n'appartient à personne, mais que nous en sommes tous un peu responsable, non?**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lorsque Otabek passa le pas de la porte, il eut l'impression que rien n'avait changé depuis son départ. Deux assiettes sales traînaient encore dans l'évier de la minuscule cuisine, ainsi qu'un paquet de biscuits hyperprotéinés sur le plan de travail. Les rideaux tirés maintenaient la pièce de vie attenante dans une sorte de clair-obscur digne d'un tableau du Caravage, et l'atmosphère chargée révélait le manque d'aération. Dans un coin, face à un grand fauteuil à dossier droit, une antique télévision à tube cathodique diffusait sans relâche ses images de fin du monde. Sa mère avait toujours adoré regarder les chaînes d'information en continu.

\- Maman ? appela-t-il, un peu inquiet.

Une silhouette petite et frêle, pâle comme la mort, émergea du fauteuil.

\- Otabek, c'est toi ? Je ne t'attendais pas avant quelques heures encore...

Sa voix était rauque, et de grands cernes marquaient ses yeux vitreux dont l'amande avait autrefois capturé le cœur de tant d'hommes. Ses beaux cheveux couleur de nuit étaient retenus sous un foulard noué sur la nuque, et seules quelques mèches s'en échappaient. Otabek se pencha pour lui permettre de l'embrasser sur le front, comme elle aimait le faire depuis qu'il était tout petit. Mais la sensation plastique de sa sonde de nutrition parentérale lui glaça l'échine. En serrant les dents, il se força à masquer le frisson que ce contact lui procurait, et réussit à sourire, quand sa mère fit courir sa main osseuse sur sa joue en une caresse délicate.

\- Tu devrais aller saluer ton père et ton frère. Ils doivent être fiers de toi. dit-elle en souriant.

Otabek avala douloureusement sa salive.

\- Je... Je n'ai pas gagné, maman… avoua-t-il comme un enfant pris en faute.

\- Tu sais ce que disait ton père : « Ce n'est pas la victoire qui compte, c'est le combat que l'on a mené pour l'obtenir. » Va saluer ton père et ton frère, pendant que je prépare le dîner.

D'une main, elle se saisit du pied à sérum, jusqu'alors caché par le fauteuil, et le fit rouler à côté d'elle vers la cuisine en s'appuyant dessus comme sur une canne.

 _Elle a encore maigri_ , pensa Otabek en la regardant s'activer dans la cuisine. _Bientôt, elle ne pourra plus rester ici._ Ce constat lui fit mal.

Du coin de l'œil, il avisa le petit guéridon près du couloir qui menait aux chambres. Un petit meuble de bois sombre, recouvert d'un napperon blanc, sur lequel étaient positionnés trois cadres. Au centre, le plus grand contenait un beau texte enluminé écrit en arabe. Une prière. Les courbes et les déliés mystérieux l'avaient toujours apaisé, si différents des caractères cyrilliques qu'il maniait au quotidien. Sur la droite, la photo d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années environ, en costume de militaire, galons aux épaules et médailles sur la poitrine. Le commandant Altin avait fière allure. Un insigne du mérite où se bataillaient le bleu ciel et l'or ornait le cadre sur le côté droit. A gauche de la prière, une autre photographie agrémentée elle-aussi d'une décoration militaire montrait un homme plus jeune qui ressemblait beaucoup au précédent. L'uniforme avait des gallons moins imposants et seules deux médailles venaient orner sa poitrine. Le lieutenant Altin, mort lui aussi en 2010 sur la frontière kirghistannaise. Otabek laissa courir un doigt sur le visage de son frère. La famille Altin comptait des hommes d'honneur, qui servaient leur pays. Certains mieux que d'autres. Les années pouvaient passer, Otabek avait encore du mal à se dire que l'homme de la famille, c'était lui, maintenant. Qu'il avait des devoirs envers elle, plus encore qu'avant. Malgré le temps qui défilait, le jeune homme sentait encore en lui ce sentiment de colère enfoui sous une montagne de tristesse. Les jours comme celui-ci, quand sa mère le forçait à accomplir ce rituel mortifère de salut à ce père et ce frère qu'il avait tant aimés, Otabek ne pouvait masquer ce sentiment d'abandon qui l'envahissait.

Soudain, en parcourant les lignes d'écritures de la prière, dans cette langue qu'il n'avait pas appris à lire, Otabek eut peur. Et si, bientôt, il y avait non pas deux mais trois cadres sur cette table ? Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers sa mère. Non, se dit-il. Pas déjà. Elle est jeune, elle peut encore guérir. Fort de cette conviction, il se détourna du guéridon et partit rejoindre sa mère, qui lui préparait un repas unique, tandis qu'elle se nourrissait au goutte à goutte de ses tuyaux en plastique.

\- Bakhtiyar ne rentre pas ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander lorsqu'il fut attablé devant son assiette solitaire.

\- Il travaille beaucoup, lui répondit sa mère en souriant. Il ne mange presque jamais à la maison, ces temps-ci. Il sait que nous n'avons pas le choix. Les soins coûtent chers...

\- Je sais. Mais il va pouvoir retourner un peu à l'école. Ma participation et mon classement au Grand Prix m'ont valu de gagner un salaire correct, et d'autres compétitions restent à venir, il ne va plus être obligé d'aligner les heures comme il le fait.

Sa mère sourit doucement en lui prenant la main.

\- Merci mon chéri. Sans vous deux, je ne sais pas comment nous pourrions nous en sortir. Quand je regarde cette maison, et quand je pense à celle où nous vivions avant, ça me fait mal pour notre famille. Il y a tant de choses dont j'aurais aimé que vous héritiez... Devoir les vendre une à une, ça me...

Sa voix se tut, et Otabek ne reprit pas.

Il repensa lui aussi au rythme de vie qu'ils avaient avant la mort de son père, et la maladie de sa mère. Avant, lorsqu'étudier dans une école militaire de haut standing et pratiquer des sports aussi onéreux que pouvaient l'être le patinage artistique ou le tennis faisaient d'eux des membres émérites de la bonne société d'Almaty. Même après la disparition de son père, puis de son frère, l'argent avait été le dernier de leurs soucis. Même si de base, le salaire d'un militaire était peu élevé, et la pension de réversion que l'armée leur avait versée était faible, ils tenaient de la famille de sa mère un héritage suffisant pour continuer à vivre. Le cancer de sa mère avait tout fait basculer. Les soins à même de l'aider n'étaient dispensés que par des cliniques privées et les médicaments s'étaient révélés outrageusement chers, creusant un abysse sans fond dans leurs économies. Mais Otabek s'empêcha d'aller plus loin dans la nostalgie. Son père disait aussi que se battre signifiait ne pas rester dans le passé.

Une fois son repas terminé, Otabek se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Du coin de l'œil, il vit sa mère prendre ses couverts d'une main pour les emmener vers l'évier, s'appuyant toujours sur son pied à sérum. Il eut une seconde d'hésitation avant de se forcer à la devancer pour lui reprendre les couverts et les laver lui-même. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes, mais les cernes sous les yeux de sa mère le convinrent d'essayer de la soulager au moins de ça.

Dans l'autre pièce, la télévision continuait de distiller ses images. Soudain, le bruit d'une explosion, semblable à un coup de feu, retentit depuis le poste. Tout en continuant sa vaisselle, Otabek glissa un œil vers l'écran, visible depuis sa place. La chaîne d'information montrait des policiers qui tentaient de maintenir des civils à l'écart d'une barricade.

\- Les manifestations ne se sont pas calmées ? demanda-t-il à sa mère, qui s'était de nouveau laissée happer par l'écran.

\- Hein ? Non, pas depuis ton départ. Les étudiants d'Almaty ont pris le relais de la capitale, et certains disent que des manifestations ouvrières auraient débuté dans l'Est du Pays, mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Pour l'instant, ils ne sont pas nombreux, et la police parvient toujours à les disperser. Ils ne vont pas continuer longtemps. Ce sont des jeunes, bientôt ils passeront à autre chose.

Otabek acquiesça silencieusement au monologue de sa mère, en proie à ses pensées. Ses voyages à l'étranger lui avaient appris une chose : lorsque les médias des pays de l'ex URSS annonçaient quelques manifestations réprimées sans heurts, il fallait toujours amplifier les dires. Otabek comprenait les raisons de ce système : il fallait à tout prix limiter les révoltes populaires pour maintenir la stabilité sociale et économique du pays, pour qu'il puisse continuer à progresser. C'était louable. Ce que faisait Nazarbaïev, il le faisait pour le peuple, même si, parfois, les occidentaux avaient un peu de mal à le comprendre.

Mais depuis quelques semaines, cette paix sociale était mise à rude épreuve. A Astana, l'arrestation d'une jeune étudiante appartenant à un groupe anarchiste radical, et les violences qu'elle avait subi en prison, en avait fait l'exemple d'une génération qui aspirait à plus de liberté. Aussitôt, des groupes de manifestants s'étaient rassemblés dans toute la ville, réclamant justice pour cette fille. Et d'autres revendications avaient suivi.

Durant le Grand Prix, Otabek n'avait pas suivi l'actualité de son pays, il avait eu d'autres choses à faire, mais compte tenu de ces nouvelles informations, la situation s'était envenimée. Désormais, trois villes au moins se soulevaient. Une autre inquiétude vint le perturber :

\- Mais, si la ville est barricadée, peut-on encore accéder au complexe sportif ?

Sa mère lui répondit d'un mouvement des épaules qui montrait son ignorance, puis replongea de nouveau dans le flot continu d'images qui s'étalaient désormais sur le conflit syrien et le soutien majeur de la Russie pour le régime d'El Assad. Otabek se détourna du poste. Quel que soit le pays, c'était toujours plus ou moins la même histoire : les peuples se soulevaient contre leurs leaders, aspirant à plus de liberté, mais la perdait au final au profit d'idéaux plus toxiques encore. Peut-être valait-il mieux conserver les premiers, et garantir la stabilité des états ? Comme le disait l'adage : « on savait ce qu'on perdait, pas ce qu'on allait retrouver. »

Le jeune homme chassa ses idées et rejoignit rapidement sa chambre, une petite pièce au fond du couloir. Elle était modeste et peu spacieuse, mais Otabek s'en fichait. Il n'y passait de toute manière que peu de temps.

Dès son entrée, il retira de son sac de voyage son unique trésor, qu'il déposa presque religieusement sur la table en bois qui lui servait de bureau. Un ordinateur flambant neuf.

Dès qu'il l'eut allumé, il constata que quelqu'un avait essayé de le joindre sur Skype. Yuri Plisetsky. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Il y a un mois encore, il n'aurait pas même rêvé de cette situation. Yuri était le patineur le plus prometteur de sa génération, et même si l'adolescent était plus jeune que lui, moins mature, et physiquement plus frêle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment d'infériorité en sa présence. Que lui et Yuri soient amis, c'était juste une histoire de dingue. Avec le recul, il se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris de venir l'aider à s'enfuir sur sa moto. C'était la décision la moins réfléchie qu'il ait prise de sa vie. D'un autre côté, c'était probablement la meilleure décision de sa vie. Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, avachi sur la chaise devant l'écran, la sonnerie de Skype retentit. Otabek cliqua sur l'icône et le visage de Yuri apparut à l'écran, aux prises avec une boule de poils noire.

\- Heu... commença Otabek.

\- Ce chat débile m'agresse ! Tu peux me dire pourquoi j'ai un chat ? demanda Yurio d'une voix énervée.

\- Heu… Je n'en sais rien.

\- Si, moi je sais, c'est parce qu'un jour j'ai trouvé que les chats, c'était cool. J'étais con quand j'étais jeune.

Otabek sourit, se retenant de dire que Yurio était toujours jeune, de son point de vue.

\- Alors, reprit le blond. Dis-moi, combien de fois as-tu revu les vidéos du grand prix ? Moi je les regarde toujours dix fois, avant les défriefs, pour commencer à réfléchir aux améliorations que je dois apporter.

\- A vrai dire, je viens juste de rentrer, répondit-il Et je ne crois pas que la mienne soit déjà en ligne. Je ne suis pas une grande star comme toi, continua-t-il, un sourire taquin sur le visage.

C'était fou ce que quelques mots échangés avec un ami pouvait lui faire du bien.

o0o0o0o0o

Trois heures avaient passé lorsque Otabek entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer. Sa mère était partie se coucher depuis longtemps, et lui était resté à commenter les premières vidéos du Grand Prix avec Yurio, analysant les programmes de ceux qui seraient probablement en compétitions aux Championnats d'Europe et à la Coupe des 4 Continents. Ce son dans le silence de la nuit l'interpella de prime abord. Puis il comprit. Ce devait être Bakhtiyar !

\- Tu dors ? demanda-t-il à Yurio, étendu sur son bureau devant sa webcam.

\- Moui...

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu patines demain ! Je crois que mon frère est rentré, je vais te laisser.

\- Moui... répondit de nouveau Yurio, sans pour autant bouger d'un pouce.

\- Allez, bouge-toi, espèce de loque !

Yurio répondit en baillant et lui adressa un doigt d'honneur en fermant son ordinateur.

Otabek reposa le sien sur son bureau en souriant devant la bêtise de son ami. Puis il secoua la tête d'un air désabusé. Yurio était vraiment un gamin. Un nouveau son venant de l'autre côté du couloir le décida à rejoindre la pièce de vie.

Celle-ci était toujours plongée dans le noir, mais une lumière sourdait sous la porte de la minuscule cuisine.

\- Bakhtiyar ? l'interpella Otabek en chuchotant. C'est toi ?

\- Bien sûr, qui veux-tu que ce soit ? lui répondit une voix un peu rauque.

Debout devant le frigo ouvert qui distillait sa lumière blanche se trouvait un jeune homme brun. La copie conforme du lieutenant Altin : le visage plus fin que celui d'Otabek, la taille un peu plus petite, et moins musclée. Son regard, par contre, était le même que celui de son aîné, deux amandes brunes ourlées de long cils recourbés. Du haut de ses seize ans, Bakhtiyar ne semblait que légèrement plus vieux que son âge. Par contre, l'hématome qui déformait sa joue droite ne concourrait pas à rendre sa grâce à sa beauté, et ce malgré le sac de petits poids congelés qu'il s'évertuait à mettre dessus.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda Otabek en essayant de dégager le sac pour évaluer les dégâts.

Aussitôt, l'adolescent brun repoussa son aîné.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je me suis pris un coup. Un homme saoul à la sortie de l'usine où je travaille.

\- Un homme saoul ? Où est-ce que tu travailles au juste, pour côtoyer des ivrognes ?

\- Dans cette usine de fabrication d'outils, de l'autre côté de la ville. Ça paye bien, mais le quartier est plutôt mal famé.

\- Tu ne devrais pas travailler dans des coins dangereux. Tu sais que maman n'a plus que nous, s'il nous arrivait quelque chose... ?

\- Arrête de me materner, Otabek, fit le jeune homme en repoussant la main de son ainé. C'est justement pour elle que je fais tout ça. On ne peut pas tous rêver à des médailles. Certains doivent avoir les pieds sur terre ! termina-t-il, le ton plein de morgue.

En crachant ses mots, il poussa son frère du bras pour dégager le passage et quitta la cuisine, de nouveau plongée dans le noir. Otabek se retrouva seul, plein de perplexité devant la réaction de son frère. Depuis quand lui enviait-il sa carrière ? Bakhtiyar n'avait jamais montré la moindre envie de se tuer à la tâche pour des performances sportives. Du moins c'est ce que pensait Otabek, jusqu'alors.

o0o0o0o0o

Pendant ce temps, dans sa chambre de Saint Petersbourg, Yurio était déjà plongé dans le sommeil. Après avoir laissé son ami, il s'était juste laissé tomber sur son lit, et il avait laissé son ordinateur et son téléphone allumés sur le bureau. Plongé dans ses rêves, il n'entendit pas la première sonnerie, pas plus que les suivantes, et le nom de Chris s'afficha encore plusieurs fois à l'écran de son téléphone avant que l'appareil ne s'arrête de vibrer, à court de batterie.

o0o0o0o0o

De l'autre côté du globe, Yuri avait le sommeil plus léger. Malgré le fait qu'il soit endormi depuis plusieurs heures, la sonnerie l'arracha à ses rêves et, après quelques tâtons sur sa table de chevet, il parvint à s'emparer du téléphone. La première chose qui l'interpella fut le nom de Chris sur l'écran. Pourquoi le jeune suisse cherchait-il à le joindre ? Ce devait-être le début de soirée en Suisse, pourquoi s'embêtait-il à l'appeler au lieu de profiter de ses retrouvailles avec ses proches ? Le deuxième élément qui attira son regard fut les deux appels en absence de Victor, plus tôt dans la nuit. Il avait du dormir bien profondément pour ne pas s'être réveillé. Il décrocha.

\- Allo ? fit-il d'un ton endormi.

Il se sentit les couleurs quitter son visage dès lors que Chris commença à raconter ce qu'il avait entendu au téléphone une dizaine de minutes auparavant. A la fin du monologue du suisse, il était redressé dans son lit et complètement réveillé.

\- Ne t'alarme pas Yuri, reprit Chris d'un ton apaisant, je ne suis sûr de rien. Je veux juste le numéro de Yakov, que quelqu'un aille vérifier chez lui... Ce crétin est parfaitement capable de me mener en bateau avec une autre de ses blagues stupides.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, répondit Yuri brusquement. Je t'envoie le numéro tout de suite et je prends le premier avion. Préviens-moi dès que tu as du nouveau.

Et il raccrocha aussitôt, à la recherche du numéro de coach dans son répertoire. Une chance qu'il l'ait pris lorsqu'il l'avait coaché le temps d'une journée pendant de la coupe de Russie !

o0o0o0o0o

Lorsque les premières lueurs du jour traversèrent les persiennes de sa chambre, Yurio se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait.

\- Merde ! Mon portable ! Il a pas sonné ! s'exclama-t-il en sautant au bas de son lit.

A l'horloge de son micro-ondes, il constata qu'il avait effectivement une bonne heure de retard pour son entraînement. Il s'habilla en deux temps trois mouvements, enfilant son pantalon en même temps qu'il se brossait les dents. Plusieurs fois, il faillit se prendre les pieds dans son chat qui finit par sauter en haut d'une armoire en feulant contre lui.

Une fois dans la rue, Yurio constata qu'il avait complètement oublié ses gants et son écharpe. Autant pour se réchauffer que pour limiter son retard, il prit le chemin du complexe sportif en courant, de la buée sortant de ses poumons à chaque nouvelle expiration.

Évidemment, sur le chemin, tous les feux des passages piétons passèrent au rouge, et, une fois devant la porte, il constata qu'il avait oublié ses clefs. Il dut attendre qu'une âme charitable vienne lui ouvrir la porte, en la personne de Georgi.

\- La... la réunion... est terminée ? demanda-t-il entre deux ahanements, en tentant de reprendre son souffle, les mains sur les genoux.

\- Euh... Tu débarques ou quoi ? La réunion a été annulée. Yakov nous a envoyé un mail il y a plusieurs heures maintenant...

\- Mon téléphone a plus de batterie et j'ai pas regardé mes mails ce matin, grogna Yurio. Pourquoi il a annulé ? J'ai un debrief à faire après !

\- Ouais, comme nous tous. Si tu as quelque chose à demander de plus que nous, va le voir dans son bureau, répondit Georgi, agacé par le ton de diva que prenait Yurio avec lui depuis qu'il avait gagné sa médaille.

L'adolescent fit une grimace en levant les yeux au ciel, comme pour signifier l'inutilité des propos de son aîné, et reprit sa route vers le bureau de Yakov, à côté des vestiaires.

La porte était fermée. Il savait que Yakov ne la verrouillait jamais, mais qu'il tolérait rarement que quelqu'un entre si elle n'était pas au moins entrouverte. A travers la vitre de son bureau, Yurio fut surpris de voir Chris assis face au coach russe en grande conversation au téléphone.

\- ...allez me le ramener par la peau du cul ! s'écriait Yakov dans le combiné en plastique. On a besoin de lui et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il se fasse arrêter dès qu'il posera un pied en Russie !

Face à lui, Chris semblait étrangement apathique, ses yeux cernés trahissant son manque de sommeil.

N'y tenant plus, Yurio poussa la porte du bureau.

\- Chris ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Ne me dis pas que tu viens t'entraîner ici, toi aussi ? On aura jamais assez de temps de glace si tout le monde se tape l'incruste !

Chris lui renvoya un regard vitreux et ne répondit pas. Yakov le fit à sa place.

\- Chris n'est pas là pour s'entraîner, Yuri. Il est là pour aider Victor.

Yurio regarda son coach avec perplexité. Qu'est-ce que Victor avait bien pu inventer encore ?

\- Nous avons de bonnes raisons de penser que Victor s'est fait arrêter hier soir. Chris était au téléphone avec lui quand des types ont débarqué dans son appartement et l'ont emmené de force. J'ai appelé tous les hôpitaux et les postes de police depuis ce matin. Il semblerait qu'il soit sous le coup d'un mandat d'arrêt.

\- Pour quelle raison ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Yurio. Délit de prétention ?

\- Propagande homosexuelle, murmura Chris du bout des lèvres sans relever le cynisme de l'adolescent. J'ai encore du mal à y croire.

\- Où se trouve-t-il ? demande encore Yurio.

\- On ne sait pas. L'un des policiers que j'ai eu au téléphone a sous-entendu son arrestation, et le mandat d'arrêt a été confirmé par la juriste de la fédération, mais je n'en sais pas plus. C'est elle qui sera son avocate lors de son passage en commission. Tout est entre ses mains désormais. Nous l'attendons.

La voix de Yakov était fatiguée, et ses cernes marquaient les heures de veilles qu'il avait faites depuis l'arrivée de Chris, au milieu de la nuit. Il se passa la main sur les yeux, comme pour gommer les traces de fatigue.

\- Et... quelqu'un à prévenu Yuri ?

\- Il arrive, répondit Chris à la place de Yakov. Je l'ai appelé cette nuit, il est en route. Il devrait arriver dans la soirée.

\- Une voiture de la fédération doit passer le chercher à l'aéroport, compléta le coach. Personne ne veut prendre le risque qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Yurio hocha la tête.

\- Et cette avocate, c'est... ?

\- Elle-même, conclut une voix dans le dos de Yurio.

L'adolescent se retourna d'un bond. Derrière lui se tenait une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'années. Ses cheveux noirs étaient retenus en un chignon strict. Ses grands yeux clairs le regardaient de haut, de par sa taille immense et les talons aiguilles qui la rehaussaient encore. Yurio frissonna. Il n'aura pas su Lilia fille unique, le visage taillé à la serpe de cette femme l'aurait convaincu qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur cadette.

En un pas, elle passa devant lui et se campa devant le bureau de Yakov, main tendue, ignorant royalement les patineurs présents dans la pièce.

\- Elena Vouschenkova, se présenta-t-elle de sa voix directive.

Yakov lui serra la main, bouche bée. Yurio fut sûr à son regard qu'il avait la même impression que lui.

L'instant suivant, elle entreprit de déplacer des dossiers entassés sur une vieille chaise en plastique, dans un coin du bureau, et amena celle-ci devant le bureau, sans même demander quoi que ce soit à Yakov. Yurio et Chris étaient restés scotchés par l'aplomb de cette femme. De mémoire de patineur, mis à part Lilia, personne ne s'était jamais comporté de la sorte face à Yakov.

\- Bien, commençons, fit-elle en sortant un calepin de son sac à main en faux cuir de crocodile. Messieurs, fit-elle à l'adresse de Yurio et Chris, quel rapport entretenez-vous avec Mr Nikiforov ?

\- C'est mon ami. J'étais en ligne avec lui quand il a été arrêté. répondit aussitôt Chris.

\- Euh... Aucun. C'est mon concurrent, fit Yurio à sa suite. Et parfois, on s'entraîne ensemble... On est un genre de collègues...

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, Monsieur, fit-elle à l'adresse de Chris, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. Quant à vous, je vous prierai de sortir, continua-t-elle pour l'adolescent. N'oubliez pas de fermer la porte en partant.

Un instant, Yurio fut surpris de se faire congédier de la sorte. Avant même qu'il ne se soit redressé pour partir, la femme s'était retournée vers Yakov et commençait à lui poser d'autres questions. Yurio secoua les épaules et retourna vers le vestiaire, à peu près aussi inquiet que perplexe.

o0o0o0o0o

Lorsque la voiture ralentit devant le complexe sportif, Yuri agrippa son sac de voyage et s'empressa de descendre de la berline. Il ne prit pas le temps de remercier son chauffeur, ni même de lui adresser le moindre regard. Il se contenta de claquer la porte derrière lui et de se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée du Palais des Glaces. En courant, un éclair de culpabilité le traversa au regard de l'attitude qu'il avait eue envers le chauffeur. Il aurait au moins pu penser à le remercier, si toutes ses pensées n'avaient pas été tournées vers Victor.

Les couloirs étaient vides, en ce début de soirée, et les panneaux écrits en russe ne l'aidaient pas à savoir quelle direction prendre. Seule une femme tenait encore la caisse. Il se précipita vers elle et l'interrogea sur l'endroit où il pourrait trouver Yakov, mais il était évident qu'elle ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais. Il s'apprêtait à repartir vers les couloirs pour chercher le coach à l'aveugle, quand il aperçut une tête blonde bien connue en sortir, sac sur le dos.

\- He ! Yurio ! Où est Yakov ?

A l'appel de son prénom, l'adolescent se précipita vers lui.

\- Au fond du deuxième couloir à gauche. Attends, je viens avec toi !

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase. Déjà Yuri avait disparu vers le couloir du complexe qu'il lui indiquait.

La porte était toujours fermée, mais le grand tableau blanc qu'il utilisait pour faire les plannings d'entraînement, dans le vestiaire, se trouvait maintenant dans un coin de la pièce. La femme au chignon se tenait devant, un feutre à la main, et ses dossiers s'étalaient à présent sur toute la longueur du bureau de Yakov. Chris semblait désormais sur le point de s'effondrer de fatigue, et Yakov paraissait encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Yuri eut la présence d'esprit de frapper à la porte avant de l'ouvrir, mais il n'attendit pas de réponse avant d'entrer.

\- Où... est... Victor ? ahana-t-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Chris et Yakov échangèrent un regard, mais ce fut la juriste qui répondit la première, en anglais.

\- Yuri Katsuki, je présume ?

Elle échangea avec lui une poignée de main ferme avant de reprendre :

\- Elena Vouschenkova, je suis la juriste de la fédération, et dans le cas présent, l'avocate de Mr Nikiforov.

\- Où est Victor ? répéta Yuri.

\- J'ai eu la confirmation de sa présence au commissariat central de Saint Petersbourg ce matin. Mon contact m'a donné quelques informations pour que nous puissions commencer à travailler son dossier.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas vu ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Yuri.

La juriste le regarda de haut, comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de parfaitement idiot.

\- Pourquoi voudriez-vous qu'il me laisse le voir ? Je le verrai comme vous, lors de son passage en commission, qui décidera s'il sera libéré ou déféré devant un juge !

\- Mais que lui reproche-t-on exactement ? demanda de nouveau Yuri.

\- Il semblerait, dit-elle, que le spectacle auquel s'est adonné Mr Nikiforov lors du gala du dernier Grand Prix n'ait que moyennement plu au ministère des médias.

\- Quoi ? reprit Yuri, mais... Nous étions à Barcelone !

\- Ce que vous devez comprendre, Mr Katsuki, c'est que l'image que cherche à véhiculer notre pays, et donc notre fédération, ne correspond pas vraiment à celle que Mr Nikiforov a donné de lui ces derniers mois.

Elle fit une pause, comme pour attendre l'assentiment de son auditoire. Puis elle continua, braquant son regard de rapace vers Yuri :

\- Bien entendu, Mr Nikiforov est un immense champion, et notre image à l'international souffrirait beaucoup de sa disparition du devant de la scène. Jusqu'à présent, son comportement extravagant et provocateur était toléré en raison de la gloire qu'il apportait à notre pays, malheureusement, cette provocation-ci, de par son caractère homosexuel affirmé, pourrait bien ne pas passer. Pour autant, si nous souhaitons le tirer de ce mauvais pas, il va falloir prendre des mesures drastiques.

Yuri déglutit, tout en sentant les couleurs déserter son visage. La réprobation était perceptible dans les yeux pales de l'avocate. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la honte face à la réprimande à demi-cachée que Me Vouschenkova distillait dans son ton de maîtresse d'école. Sous-entendait-elle que Victor avait des ennuis... par sa faute ?

Tout au long du grand prix, il avait senti le regard réprobateur des fans de Victor du monde entier qui lui en voulaient d'avoir détourné leur champion de sa carrière. Mais jusqu'alors, il n'avait jamais considéré que quelqu'un puisse penser qu'il avait fait sortir Victor du droit chemin. Ou pire, que quelqu'un puisse lui en vouloir. D'un autre côté, Victor était un playboy avant de le connaître. Est-ce que, à tout hasard... Est-ce qu'il était possible d'envisager que, quelque part, il avait une part de responsabilité dans ce qui arrivait à Victor ?

\- Qu'allez vous faire ? demanda-t-il, en sachant pertinemment qu'il allait regretter d'avoir posé cette question.

\- J'ai commencé à travailler sur la défense de Mr Nikiforov, que je vais présenter lors de son passage en commission. J'ai également pris le parti de faire quelques recherches sur les membres qui composeront cette commission. Il arrive parfois qu'avec les bons arguments, certains se laissent persuader plus facilement de l'innocence des détenus. Par ailleurs, nous allons devoir préparer votre intervention. J'aimerais que vous disiez quelques mots afin de défendre votre ami.

Yuri la regarda, surpris.

\- Je croyais que vous ne cautionniez pas l'image que nous donnons, Victor et moi.

Me Vouschenkova pinça le nez, signe qu'effectivement, elle désapprouvait au plus haut point. Mais elle retrouva aussitôt son professionnalisme.

\- Je compte sur vous pour présenter votre amitié sous un jour plus favorable aux autorités de ce pays. Il va falloir faire comprendre à la commission, et par extension au monde entier, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une vaste blague à visée provocante comme seul Mr Nikiforov peut en faire. Si tout se passe bien, il devrait être libéré sous conditions.

Personne ne bougea dans la pièce. Pourtant, Yuri eut l'impression que son monde s'écroulait. On lui demandait de renier Victor, ni plus ni moins. Bien sûr, leur relation n'avait jamais été rendue publique, ils n'étaient pas allés le crier sur tous les toits, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais cachés non plus, et il n'aurait jamais cru devoir commencer à le faire. Cependant, un autre point de l'explication de la juriste attira son attention.

\- Sous conditions ? répéta-t-il sur un ton interrogateur.

\- Si nous arrivons à le faire libérer, il devra certainement promettre de ne plus jamais recommencer ce genre d'outrage. Et… Je pense que vous n'échapperez pas à une conférence de presse publique ensemble pour présenter vos excuses au pays et nier en bloc toute rumeur de relation contre-nature entre vous.

Yuri tenta un coup d'œil vers Chris, mais celui-ci se contenta de regarder ses chaussures. Le visage de Yakov, quant à lui, n'exprimait rien. Ainsi ils savaient. Ils avaient réfléchi tous les trois à cette stratégie en son absence... Yuri ne put s'empêcher de se sentir trahi. De la part de Yakov, il comprenait, celui-ci n'avait jamais vraiment pardonné à Yuri de lui avoir dérobé son meilleur poulain, mais de la part de Chris ? Lui qui était si ouvert d'esprit, et un homosexuel pleinement affirmé… Celui-ci sembla deviner le regard pesant de Yuri sur lui et il se releva pour se placer face à lui. A cet instant, le suisse paraissait plus fatigué et désespéré que jamais.

\- Yuri… Je comprends que ce soit dur pour toi. Je te jure que si j'avais l'ombre d'une idée pour une autre solution, je l'aurais proposée. Mais il n'y a rien d'autre qui puisse le faire sortir, absolument rien. Alors s'il te plaît… Fais-le. Au moins pour lui.

Yuri resta silencieux en acquiesçant d'un lent signe de tête. Chris avait raison. Peu importait ce qu'il devrait dire, les mensonges qu'il devrait annoncer avec aplomb. Ce n'était rien à côté de ce que Victor devait subir en ce moment même. Il se retourna vers la juriste de la fédération.

\- Si je leur dis ça lors du passage en commission… Vous êtes certaine que ça le fera libérer ? Qu'ils ne vont pas tout de même vouloir le condamner ?

Elle glissa un œil vers Yakov et revint sur Yuri pour répondre :

\- Avec ces explications, et de bons arguments, nous avons de bonnes chances de l'emporter.

Elle réfléchit un instant et grimaça légèrement en reprenant :

\- La seule chose qui pourrait nous contrer, avec ce plan… Ce serait des aveux de Victor. Si, d'ici là, il signe des aveux écrits pour reconnaître votre relation et le fait que votre chorégraphie était destinée à la rendre publique et à dénaturer l'image de la nation… Je ne pourrais sans doute plus rien faire pour lui.

\- Pourquoi il ferait ça ? s'étonna Yuri. Il n'est pas stupide !

Le regard de la juriste s'assombrit et Yuri n'osa qu'à peine comprendre à quoi elle pensait.

\- C'est tout ? fit Yurio derrière lui, rompant le silence.

Pour la première fois, sa réaction laissa la juriste perplexe.

\- C'est tout ce que vous comptez faire ? continua Yurio. Demander à Yuri de s'expliquer sur leur relation ? S'intéresser aux personnes de la commission?

\- Que connaissez-vous à ce genre d'affaire, jeune homme ? le coupa-t-elle, tentant de reprendre le contrôle.

\- Rien. Mais il y a un truc que je connais, c'est le milieu du patinage. On a beau être concurrents, on se soutient, entre nous, on est sport ! Vous parliez de l'image de Victor à l'international, pourquoi ne l'utilisez-vous pas ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir recours aux réseaux sociaux pour mobiliser l'opinion des fans de Victor partout dans le monde ? C'est peut-être votre meilleure arme...

A ces mots, la juriste fronça les sourcils, pesant les mots de Yurio. Puis elle s'avança vers la table où s'étalaient ses dossiers, et commença à les consulter fébrilement.

\- Oui... Oui il y a peut-être quelque chose... marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Puis elle se redressa vers Yakov pour lui dire :

\- Je maintiens ce dont nous avons parlé tout à l'heure. Mais ce garçon n'a pas complètement tort...

D'un geste sec, elle déboucha son crayon et se retourna vers son tableau.

\- Nous n'allons pas beaucoup changer nos plans, commença-t-elle. Mais nous allons aller plus loin...

o0o0o0o0o

La pièce était sombre, sans la moindre fenêtre. Le peu de lumière provenait d'une petite lampe, installée sur une table dans son dos, qui éclairait quelques tâches éparses sur le plancher. Victor ne se demandait plus d'où elles venaient. Aucun son ne provenait de l'extérieur, et le jeune homme savait bien que l'objectif visé était de lui couper un maximum de stimuli sensoriels. Mais il lui restait tout de même quelques éléments à sentir : le froid de la pièce sur son torse laissé nu, le métal qui lui immobilisait les poignets contre la chaise sur laquelle on l'avait assis à son arrivée au commissariat, l'odeur de rance dans cette pièce close, le sang dans sa bouche, sa langue gonflée par la soif. La douleur, dans son épaule malmenée et sa pommette tuméfiée, dans ses côtes, ses jambes, et même dans son ventre tenaillé par la faim. Ainsi que la fatigue, qui lui vrillait les tempes.

Mais ses blessures physiques n'étaient rien comparées aux images qui s'animaient derrière ses paupières chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Il pouvait tenir dans le froid et la douleur. Il pouvait oublier sa faim et sa soif. Mais il ne pouvait pas éteindre le feu que ces hommes avaient allumé en lui. Une nouvelle fois, il revit la silhouette du lieutenant Belomestny qui susurrait à son oreille sur un ton presque voluptueux tant ce qu'il voyait semblait l'exciter :

\- Tu avouerais plus vite si c'était ta tapette japonaise qui était sur cette chaise ? Si c'était lui qu'on baffait ?

Et alors que l'image de Yuri assis à sa place, violenté par sa faute, s'imprimait dans son esprit, une gifle le fauchait violemment.

Parfois, quand ce n'était pas cette scène là qui lui revenait en tête, c'était la voix grave et profonde du capitaine Kholodov qui s'insinuait dans sa mémoire. Ces rares fois, il n'y avait pas de violence. Du moins pas physique. Juste des mots, pour lui décrire ce qui allait lui arriver, ce qui arriverait à Yuri, s'il ne coopérait pas. Beaucoup moins de sentiments dans cette voix-ci. Son visage ne devait pas exprimer grand-chose non plus, mais Victor ne faisait que l'imaginer, l'homme restait en retrait, dans son dos, ne s'avançant que rarement en face de lui. Il ne valait même pas la peine qu'on le considère en face, avait compris le jeune patineur. Ces mots le brisaient presque autant que les coups, par leur froideur et les promesses macabres qu'elles insinuaient en lui. Plusieurs fois, il avait été sur le point de craquer, et de leur jurer qu'il dirait et signerait tout ce qu'ils voudraient, en échange de quelques heures sans coups et de la promesse qu'ils ne toucheraient pas à Yuri. La seule pensée vacillante en lui qui le faisait tenir, qui l'empêchait de leur céder quelque aveu que ce soit, c'était de savoir Yuri en sécurité au Japon, et que s'il ne se laissait pas piéger, il avait une chance de pouvoir le revoir, si infime soit-elle. Cette pensée tournoyait en lui, comme une petite flamme sur le point de s'éteindre.

Après cette scène, les visites de ses geôliers s'étaient un peu espacées.

\- Je te laisse réfléchir, avait dit Kholodov en partant. Mais soit bien sûr que la prochaine fois que je viendrais te voir, tu me donneras ce que je veux.

Sa voix s'était faite encore plus froide, plus tranchante, le glaçant jusqu'aux os. Une larme avait ruisselé sur sa joue dévastée lorsque la porte s'était refermée. Combien de temps tiendrait-t-il encore avant de signer lui-même sa propre condamnation ?

Victor savait bien pourquoi ces hommes faisaient tout cela. Il connaissait la faille du système judiciaire Russe, où les policiers touchaient des primes sur les arrestations qu'ils réalisaient, et où les aveux avaient valeur de preuve majeure. L'affichage public de son homosexualité, jusqu'alors cachée, lui vaudrait de mauvais moments à passer dans la cellule d'une prison quelconque, avec le lot de violences qui allaient avec, mais l'aveu d'une volonté de nuire sciemment à la patrie en dénaturant son image, c'était l'assurance d'un aller simple vers la Sibérie, et ses prisons dont personne ne pouvait escompter revenir indemne, si tant est que l'on en revienne.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos et que les semelles claquèrent sur le sol. _Non, pas déjà…_ fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à penser. Un bruit sourd retentit lorsque l'individu déposa un objet sur la table en fer. Un nouvel outil à même de le faire souffrir ? L'homme ne parlait toujours pas. Comme les fois précédentes. Ce devait donc être Kholodov, même si le fait qu'il ait ramené un outil avec lui laissait entendre qu'il avait décidé de changer de méthode. Victor ne tenta même pas d'établir le contact. Cette tentative était vouée à l'échec, il s'en était rendu compte quelques heures auparavant. A moins que cela ne fasse des jours ? Victor avait depuis longtemps perdu la notion du temps, prisonnier dans cette cellule glauque.

Victor entendait le souffle lourd du capitaine derrière lui, qui attendait que le jeune homme prenne la parole. Il savait pertinemment ce que l'autre attendait de lui. Mais il avait encore un peu de volonté – et de lucidité. Suffisamment pour savoir que tant que Yuri resterait au Japon, ils ne pourraient absolument rien contre lui. Il devait s'en souvenir. Absolument.

Du coin de l'œil, Victor vit l'ombre de l'homme étendre son bras, avec, à son extrémité, cet objet dont il ignorait encore la nature. Il réussit à retenir une larme de terreur et de résignation et ferma les yeux, attendant l'impact.

.

.

.

 _ **Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, mais le meilleur moyen**_

 _ **de me le faire savoir reste de vous exprimer**_

 _ **en cliquant sur le bouton ci-après !**_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tous! Je m'excuse de suite du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour vous proposer mon chapitre 2, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit lors du premier, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps dans ma semaine, je travaille également le samedi, et j'ai des activités extra-travail. Bref, mes disponibilités se monnaient. Ceci dit, j'ai quand même trouvé le temps de vous produire gratuitement ce chapitre 2 assez long, merci la conjonctivite et son ami l'arrêt de travail.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

.

.

.

Chapitre 2.

.

Le froid était mordant ce matin là, mais ça n'avait jamais arrêté Otabek. L'entraînement devait se poursuivre, jour après jour. Il avait craint de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre le complexe mais, si la circulation était perturbée en ville, avec sa moto, il n'avait pas eu de grosses difficultés à arriver à l'heure. Évidemment, une fois à l'intérieur, seul le silence et l'obscurité régnaient. Mais Otabek avait l'habitude d'arriver le premier, et il connaissait suffisamment bien les lieux pour trouver le tableau électrique. Puis, très vite, il s'était élancé sur la glace surfacée de près la veille au soir. La solitude ne lui pesait aucunement, au contraire, il en avait profité pour faire son échauffement, ainsi que quelques exercices sur glace.

D'un mouvement volontaire, bien ancré sur son pied gauche, la jambe droite tendue derrière lui, il amorça une nouvelle fois sa pirouette allongée. Il la maitrisait depuis longtemps maintenant, mais celle de Yuri Katsuki lors de la finale était plus belle, plus élégante. Et plus rapide aussi. Il fallait qu'il la travaille encore s'il voulait gagner quelques points.

\- Encore ! s'écria une voix masculine sur le bord de la piste. Reprends-la !

Surpris, Otabek leva les yeux et aperçut Yi Chin Hae. Un léger sourire vint ourler ses lèvres. Comme à son habitude, son coach était arrivé en catimini. Le vieil homme grisonnant se trouvait appuyé contre la balustrade, dans cette position qu'Otabek lui connaissait depuis qu'il avait l'âge de douze ans, les coudes bien ancrés sur le rebord, le menton coincé dans les mains, ses deux index se rejoignant sous son nez aplati. Sous de gros sourcils broussailleux, ses petits yeux bridés noirs brillaient d'intelligence et de concentration.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta aussitôt, et se repositionna de manière à pouvoir reprendre sa pirouette en repartant en avant sur son pied d'appui. Mais une fois encore, son allure massive joua contre lui, rendant sa figure plus puissante que réellement gracieuse. Il effectua sans souci les quatre tours réglementaires, mais il savait déjà que sans plus d'élan, il ne pourrait pas la compléter de la pirouette sautée assise qu'il aurait souhaité rajouter. Otabek mit fin à sa rotation et se rapprocha de la balustrade.

\- Ce n'est pas encore ça, fit-il en se saisissant de sa gourde et en avalant deux gorgées.

Sa mère avait laissé du thé chaud sur la table de la cuisine ce matin, comme tous les matins. Même malade, elle continuait à faire passer ses besoins avant les siens.

\- A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans cette pirouette ? demanda le coach Yi.

\- Mon équilibre. Je ne tends pas assez ma jambe libre quand je fais mon amorce, et même si ma force compense, ça limite la vitesse naturelle que je pourrais prendre. Mais je manque encore de souplesse pour pouvoir lever la jambe aussi droite et garder quand même une certaine allure.

\- Hum hum. Et que cherches-tu à mettre exactement dans cette pirouette ?

\- De la finesse, de la grâce... C'est ce que les juges attendent...

\- Que tu crois... Moi je crois plutôt que c'est toi, qui le souhaite. J'ai vu la performance du jeune Yuri Plisetski. Si je me souviens bien, tu avais fait un stage avec lui quand tu avais une dizaine d'années.

\- Oui. C'était avant de profiter de votre enseignement.

\- Effectivement. Et déjà, à cette époque, tu faisais cette fixation sur la grâce et la souplesse.

\- Ce n'est pas tant une fixation, au contraire. Depuis longtemps je pense que ce n'est pas fait pour moi, mais au regard des performances des autres, je commence à me demander si...

\- Tu es un combattant Otabek, le coupa Yi. Ta vie le prouve, ta façon de penser le prouve. Assume-le. Tu as patiné comme un combattant, et les points que les juges t'ont accordés, ils te l'ont été pour cela. Ne te crée pas de complexes inutiles. Tu dois travailler cet axe, cette année, sans te disperser. Et si tu le veux toujours, à la fin de l'année, nous travaillerons la grâce pour la saison prochaine.

\- Mais...

\- En attendant, si tu veux acquérir un peu de cette souplesse, tu ne dois pas rester sur la glace. Déchausse-moi ces patins tout de suite. Tu vas terminer la matinée en salle de musculation, et cet après-midi, je veux te voir travailler les étirements.

Otabek dévisagea son coach et ami. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette nouvelle lubie ? Jamais il n'avait passé une après-midi entière à faire de la gym...

Le vieil homme lui tapa sur l'épaule, lui adressant un grand sourire où il manquait des dents.

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser faire des choses agréables, non ? Les sales gosses comme toi, c'est à la dure, qu'il faut les mâter !

Puis le vieil homme fit demi-tour, mains dans le dos, en direction de l'escalier à révolution ouvert qui menait à l'étage, où se trouvait son bureau attenant à la salle de musculation.

Otabek se renfrogna. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il était habitué aux réflexions plus ou moins désobligeantes de son coach. Il savait qu'il ne devait jamais attendre de lui le moindre compliment, cela faisait partie de son éducation. L'homme revendiquait fièrement son appartenance à l'ethnie coréenne du Kazakhstan et il mettait un point d'honneur à penser et à agir comme un coréen le ferait à sa place. Il insistait même pour que son poulain l'appelle « Seosong-nim ». Mais malgré son attitude froide, Otabek savait qu'il l'aimait à sa manière. Yi était presque un père pour lui. Le vieil homme l'avait pratiquement élevé.

Après que son coach eut disparu à l'étage du dessus, le jeune homme sortit de la glace. Il récupéra ses protèges-lames en plastique fluo et les fit glisser sur ses lames pour rejoindre le vestiaire. Là, assis sur son banc, il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable. Il avait reçu un message. De Yurio. De prime abord, un sourire s'étala sur son visage, mais lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le texte, celui-ci s'effaça aussitôt.

Victor ? Arrêté ? Les autorités russes lui demandant de se justifier sur sa relation avec Yuri Katsuki et la manière dont ils s'étaient affichés à Barcelone ? Yurio lui demandait, en substance, de faire circuler les Tweets et les statuts Facebook qu'il diffusait depuis le milieu de la nuit à tous ses contacts.

Aussitôt, Otabek s'empressa d'afficher les messages en question. Des dizaines de messages de Yurio s'étalaient sur la toile, et Chris s'était joint à lui plusieurs fois pour confirmer ses dires. Certains étaient déjà relayés. Michele et Sara Crispino, ainsi que Jean-Jacques Leroy n'étaient pas en reste. A eux trois, ils cumulaient le plus de retweets et de partages. D'autres patineurs, les collègues de Victor, notamment, et d'autres beaucoup moins connus, commençaient à se joindre aux messages, ainsi que quelques journalistes sportifs. A cette vitesse, la nouvelle n'allait plus tarder à faire la une de tous les blogs et web-journaux d'Europe et d'Amérique.

Otabek hésita un instant. Devait-il faire suivre ces messages ? Bien entendu, il n'avait rien contre les homosexuels en général, et à fortiori contre Victor et Yuri, qu'il considérait comme de grands patineurs. Mais en même temps qu'il s'inquiétait pour Victor, en sachant très bien ce qui risquait de lui arriver en détention, il ne pouvait faire taire cette petite voix dans sa tête. Cette petite voix qui se demandait sans cesse : _A quoi ont-ils pu penser quand ils ont décidé de faire cette chorégraphie ? Pourquoi avoir pris un tel risque ?_ _Victor savait très bien ce qui risquait de lui arriver. Ce n'était pas pour rien que la communauté gay de Russie ne se montrait pas en public !_ Alors bien sûr, Otabek comprenait qu'on ait envie de pouvoir sortir dans la rue en tenant la main de celui ou celle qu'on aimait _. Mais honnêtement, ne pas le faire, était-ce si grave ? Un grand nombre d'hommes et de femmes ne se mariaient pas, ne se tenaient pas la main dans la rue, et même parfois ne vivaient pas ensemble, et n'en mourraient pas. Ne pouvait-il pas faire profil bas, avec Yuri ? Mais non, rester discret, c'était toujours bien trop en demander à Victor Nikiforov, quintuple champion du monde de son état !_

Otabek secoua la tête. Non. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Victor. C'était injuste de sa part de penser cela. Il avait fait un spectacle de gala. C'était juste du sport ! On ne pouvait tout de même pas le laisser en prison pour ça !

Pour autant, en faisant suivre ces messages, ne risquait-il pas de s'attirer les foudres de sa propre fédération ? Il n'y avait pas de loi contre la propagande homosexuelle au Kazakhstan, même si le gouvernement avait tout fait pour essayer d'en faire adopter une, ce qui leur avait probablement coûté leur candidature pour accueillir les Jeux Olympiques, du moins officiellement. Malgré cela, devait-il mettre sa carrière en péril pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait finalement pas si bien que ça ?

Puis Otabek pesa les pour et les contre. Il était le meilleur Kazakh de sa génération, et de loin. La fédération devrait y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'envisager son remplacement. Et sur quelles bases ? Tandis qu'Otabek imaginait sans peine ce qu'il pouvait advenir de quelqu'un comme Victor en prison... Non, décidément, il ne pourrait plus se regarder en face s'il refusait ne serait-ce qu'un tweet pour venir en aide à celui qu'il considérait comme l'étoile polaire de sa génération. Otabek fit donc glisser ses doigts sur l'écran de son smartphone.

Aussitôt ce qu'il considérait comme son devoir accompli, il saisit une serviette propre dans son vestiaire et s'apprêta à y laisser son téléphone. Mais, à peine eut-il amorcé son geste qu'il se retint. _Non_ , pensa-t-il. _Il vaut mieux que je le garde avec moi pour pouvoir suivre l'avancée des choses._ Et, toujours aussi soucieux, il monta à l'étage.

.

Plus de trois heures avaient passé, sans nouvelles de Yurio. Par moment, le téléphone émettait un son de carillon, pour signaler que quelqu'un réagissait à ses propres messages, mais ni Yurio ni aucun autre patineur n'avait plus cherché à lui envoyer d'autre message directement. A l'issue de sa cinquième série, alors que son ventre commençait à crier famine, Otabek reposa ses altères sur le portant au dessus de sa tête. Son corps était recouvert de sueur, et il sentait qu'il allait devoir demander un rendez-vous avec le préparateur physique de l'équipe pour obtenir un massage de récupération, ou il ne pourrait bientôt plus lever un bras. A l'aveugle, il se saisit de sa serviette pour s'éponger le visage quand il entendit le bruit de son téléphone qui heurtait le sol. _Et mince !_ pensa-t-il en tâtonnant pour récupérer l'appareil. Toujours allongé sur son banc de musculation, il porta l'appareil à hauteur de ses yeux. Pas de rayure, apparemment. Il fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran pour vérifier que tout fonctionnait bien. L'horloge numérique indiquait quatorze heures. Mais en avisant l'écran, Otabek fronça les sourcils. Sa page Facebook annonçait la parution d'une interview en ligne, donnée par Yuri Katsuki. La journaliste intitulait son article : « La vérité sur Victor Nikiforov: pour la première fois, Yuri Katsuki revient sur leur relation. »

...

Yuri se tortillait sur son tabouret. Il était à la fois impatient et terriblement stressé par la rencontre qui allait avoir lieu dans quelques minutes. La voix de l'avocate de Victor tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis cet instant où, le matin même, elle avait demandé à Yuri de bien vouloir rejoindre une bloggeuse sportive au Belmond Grand Hotel Europe de Saint Petersbourg, sur la Perspective Nevsky.

A peine sa voie impérative avait-elle retenti dans le bureau que tous s'étaient arrêtés. Yurio et Christophe avaient quitté l'ordinateur de Yakov des yeux et s'étaient figés dans leur entreprise de communication, le regard tourné vers Yuri. Le jeune homme avait dégluti.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix n'est-ce pas ? avait-il quand même demandé.

Mais Elena Vouschenkova ne s'était même pas donné la peine de répondre. Elle lui avait simplement tendu une liste de documents.

\- J'ai échangé avec l'agent qui s'occupe de vous à la fédération du Japon, lui avait-elle dit. Voici les questions qui vont vous être posées, et les réponses que vous devrez leur apporter. Bon courage, Monsieur Katsuki.

Yuri avait saisi les pages et quitté la pièce en silence, plongé dans ses pensées.

A peine avait-il fait quelques pas dans le couloir que la porte du bureau de Yakov s'était rouverte derrière lui.

\- Hey, avait fait Chris en le rattrapant. Yuri, attends une minute.

Yuri s'était retourné, interrogatif.

\- Ca va aller ? avait demandé le blond d'une petite voix, ses yeux inquiets scrutant le visage de son vis-à-vis.

\- Oui, avait tenté de le rassurer Yuri, mais on voyait pourtant que ce n'était pas le cas.

Chris avait posé une main sur son épaule, dans une vaine tentative de réconfort.

\- Je suis désolé. Crois-moi je suis sincèrement désolé. Si j'étais à ta place, crois bien que je me sentirais aussi minable que toi. Mais c'est la seule chose à faire. Même si tu te sens moche, au moins, tu sais que tu le fais pour lui.

Chris avait serré ses doigts sur l'épaule de Yuri puis, subitement, l'avait attiré vers lui dans une étreinte inattendue. Yuri était resté un instant surpris, puis lui la lui avait rendu. Il comprenait les sentiments du Suisse, il pouvait lire sur son visage depuis la veille combien il se sentait impuissant et s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir faire plus, combien il avait honte de n'être qu'un simple spectateur dans le combat que Yuri et Victor s'apprêtaient à mener. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre aussi, derrière cette inquiétude qu'il nourrissait pour Victor, mais Yuri s'interdisait d'avancer dans cette direction. Le plus important, à cet instant, c'était Victor...

\- Ca va aller, Chris, ne t'en fais pas. Je sais ce que je dois faire, murmura le Japonais à l'oreille de son ami, avant de se défaire de son étreinte.

Puis il se retourna, laissant le jeune homme blond seul dans le couloir.

Le bar du Belmond Grand Hotel Europe était une salle qui en imposait par son faste à l'européenne. Le grand bar de marbre longeait toute la pièce, et les quelques tables en étain qui lui faisaient face étaient mises en valeur par l'éclairage distillé par d'immenses lustres de cristal suspendus au plafond. Tout dans la pièce s'inspirait du faste des palais d'Europe, avec leurs stucs et les miroirs omniprésents. Yuri était seul, assis sur l'un des tabourets recouverts de velours rouge agencé le long du comptoir. Les raisons qui avaient poussé la journaliste de l'antenne russe de Patinage Magazine à lui proposer une interview dans un cadre aussi huppé lui échappait, mais le décor ostentatoire commençait doucement à l'étouffer. D'un doigt, il tenta d'écarter son col de chemise, sans pour autant défaire de bouton supplémentaire, par risque de paraître inconvenant. A partir de maintenant, tout allait être affaire d'apparence.

\- Yuri ! fit une voix dans son dos. Je suis très heureuse que tu aies accepté de me consacrer un peu de ton temps ! Avec les championnats du Japon qui approchent, j'ai eu peur qu'on ne te laisse pas me rencontrer !

La jeune femme posa une main manucurée de rouge sur son épaule et se pencha pour lui faire une bise à la française, sans toucher sa joue. Maria Valenkova était jeune, la trentaine, brune et plutôt avenante. Elle avait déjà interviewé Yuri à plusieurs reprises pour son blog autant que pour Patinage Magazine, et le jeune homme l'aimait bien. Elle n'était généralement pas trop agressive avec ses questions. Mais compte tenu des circonstances, Yuri se doutait que, cette fois-ci, la rencontre serait moins plaisante. Il accrocha un sourire sur son visage.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que je devrais m'entraîner, si je veux pouvoir me classer pour les compétitions internationales à venir.

La jeune femme s'assit sur le tabouret à côté de lui et leva une main vers le barman.

\- Une limonade, commanda-t-elle. Et toi Yuri, que prends-tu ?

Surpris, Yuri leva ses deux mains devant lui en défense.

\- N...non, rien ! Je ne veux rien.

Un instant, la journaliste afficha une moue désappointée, mais elle se reprit aussitôt en sortant de son sac à main son téléphone portable.

\- Ca te dérange si je nous enregistre ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, non, allez-y.

La jeune femme eut un rire.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais, ça fait déjà un petit moment qu'on se côtoie, toi et moi. Je crois bien que tu es le seul patineur de niveau international qui me vouvoie encore, reprit-elle avec un charmant sourire.

Yuri lui sourit en retour. _Elle est douée_ , se dit-il. _Elle peut mettre à l'aise qui elle veut avec ses badinages_.

\- Alors, revenons au vif du sujet. Explique-nous ce que tu fais en Russie, à la veille des championnats nationaux du Japon ?

\- Eh bien je devais attendre encore quelques jours au Japon, justement, et recourir à un préparateur physique, pendant que Victor s'entraînait en Russie pour ses propres nationaux. Après ça, je devais le rejoindre ici pour peaufiner quelques petites choses et concourir à Tokyo d'ici deux semaines. Mais les derniers évènements ont un peu modifié mes plans.

\- Quand tu parles des « derniers évènements », tu fais référence à l'arrestation de Victor ?

\- Bien sûr, oui.

\- Alors, dis-m'en plus. Que s'est-il passé exactement ? On a lu dans la presse que Victor avait été arrêté pour propagande homosexuelle. Cela a-t-il un rapport avec votre relation ?

Yuri avala sa salive, avec l'impression que sa langue était faite de caoutchouc. Soudain nauséeux, il répondit :

\- On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, les autorités russes sont restées assez silencieuses sur le sujet. J'ai cru comprendre que le contenu de ma dernière exhibition en gala avait été mal interprété, ici en Russie. Il est vrai que mon idée était un peu osée, mais il ne s'agissait aucunement de mettre en scène la notion d'homosexualité. Mon thème général cette saison parlait d'amour, sous toutes ses formes, et tout le monde sait que celui qui patine le mieux sur ce thème reste Victor. Je ne pouvais pas envisager de terminer la saison sans réaliser une collaboration avec lui. Nous avons voulu montrer dans un seul et même programme différents aspects de l'amour : la sensualité, certes, mais aussi l'amitié qui nous lie, Victor et moi, le respect... Il existe bien d'autres formes d'amour que celui qui unit deux âmes sœurs...

La nausée ne le quittait plus désormais. Son laïus était digne d'un artiste, un peu moins d'un sportif, mais si cela pouvait donner à réfléchir à son auditrice...

\- ... D'accord. Mais dis moi, Yuri, tu parles tantôt d'amitié entre toi et Victor, et tantôt d'amour... Explique nous un petit peu quelle est la nature de votre relation ? Nous avons tous été témoins du baiser que vous avez échangé lors de la finale de la Coupe de Chine, qui a déjà fait couler beaucoup d'encre. Etes-vous officiellement un couple ?

Et voilà, nous y sommes, pensa Yuri, de plus en plus nauséeux. Plus d'échappatoire possible. Pour la forme, il s'accouda d'un bras au comptoir, un sourire factice sur le visage.

\- Moi et Victor ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Beaucoup de rumeurs ont coulé à ce sujet, mais j'en profite pour rassurer la gent féminine à ce sujet, Victor et moi sommes avant tout un coach et son poulain ! Son cœur est toujours à prendre, donc…

\- Vraiment ? Mais alors, ce baiser ?

Maria avait l'air désappointé, comme si on venait de lui refuser un dessert. Yuri se demanda un instant si c'était le perspective ratée d'un gros scoop qui la mettait dans cette état, ou si elle-même avait espéré qu'ils soient tous les deux effectivement en couple. Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux, pour se laisser un peu de temps, et reprendre le contrôle des battements de son cœur, de plus en plus erratiques. Puis il continua :

\- Ce baiser c'est du Victor tout craché. Vous le connaissez, même sorti de la glace, il cherchera toujours la lumière des projecteurs. Et quel meilleur moyen d'exister que de choquer son monde ? Ce baiser, ce n'était qu'une boutade. Quand je lui ai demandé ce que je devais en conclure, il m'a lui-même avoué qu'il n'avait cherché qu'à me surprendre à la mesure de la surprise que je lui avais causée en modifiant la structure de mon programme libre. Il n'a pas pensé une seule seconde que notre chorégraphie ait pu laisser penser à une démonstration homosexuelle. Oui, nous sommes deux hommes qui avons patiné ensemble, mais nous voulions surtout montrer l'amitié et la confiance qu'il y a eues entre nous lors de cette saison ! Et je suis certain que, s'il avait su les conséquences de ses choix artistiques, Victor se serait abstenu...

\- Aah... se contenta de répondre Maria, clairement déçue cette fois.

Yuri serra le poing sous son tabouret. Ce que ça lui en coutait de devoir dire tout ça, de devoir transformer les mots les plus beaux qu'on lui ait dit de sa vie pour en faire ce ramassis d'inepties. Si seulement Victor pouvait ne jamais avoir vent de cette interview... Il l'aimait tant. Il l'aimait tellement, et rabaisser ce sentiment à une simple blague lui brulait la bouche. Comment un baiser d'amour vrai, un simple baiser, pouvait-il encore choquer tant de monde, à tel point qu'on puisse le réduire de la sorte sans aucune difficulté. Jusqu'à présent, Yuri n'avait pas eu à subir ce genre de réactions mais toute cette situation et les questions que la jeune journaliste lui posait commençaient à sérieusement écœurer le patineur.

\- Il n'y a donc pas de relation entre toi et Victor. Pour autant, un certain nombre d'histoires tournent autour de lui. Est-il vrai qu'il a déjà eu des aventures avec des hommes ?

La question, imprévue au programme, surprit Yuri, à tel point qu'il ne put maintenir totalement la façade.

\- Heu... Pas à ma connaissance, en tout cas ! Et j'ai un peu de mal à imaginer ça de lui… Quoi qu'il en soit, il sera plus à même de vous le confirmer !

La jeune femme nota son ton offusqué, mais ne cessa pas pour autant ses questions.

\- Et toi, Yuri. Y a-t-il quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Une jeune femme, ou un jeune homme peut-être ?

Yuri fut une nouvelle fois désarçonné par la question, qu'il n'attendait pas. De quel droit devait-il se justifier sur sa vie privée, il n'était pas en cause, non ? Il savait bien qu'en devenant un personnage public, ce genre de question risquait de venir, à un moment où à un autre, mais dans ce contexte, il avait la furieuse impression de se retrouver face à un juge et de devoir se défendre. Et il était de toute façon contraint de mentir !

\- Personne, répondit-il un peu vite. Je n'ai personne dans ma vie. Je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à qui que ce soit, avec ma carrière.

\- Hum... Bon. Assez sur ta vie privée, reprit la jeune femme. Et si tu nous racontais un petit peu comment se passent tes entrainements ? Je suis sûre que tous nos lecteurs se demandent comment se déroule une préparation avec quelqu'un comme Victor Nikiforov.

Yuri se sentit soudain soulagé à l'idée de revenir dans les questions prévues. Les entrainements, on était déjà sur un terrain beaucoup plus familier, plus facile à gérer.

\- Eh bien, il est vrai que Victor est quelqu'un de très exigent, mais ça peut se comprendre. Il a toujours eu les meilleurs résultats, il attend la même chose de moi. Ça ne l'empêche pas d'être à l'écoute. Nous faisons en sorte que les programmes que nous concevons soient à mon image, me correspondent, tout en étant toujours novateurs.

\- Et au quotidien, ça donne quoi ?

Yuri répondit avec un sourire presque redevenu sincère :

\- Eh bien ça donne un réveil aux aurores, avec un footing de une à deux heures selon les jours, puis un échauffement quasi aussi long. Ensuite je peux entrer sur la glace. Nous travaillons les éléments techniques que je vais intégrer dans mes programmes, puis les blocs de chorégraphies. Enfin je termine par une séance de musculation ou de gymnastique, selon les jours. Après ça peut varier, selon l'avancée des compétitions, mes résultats...

Maria Valenkova poursuivit son interview pendant encore une bonne demi-heure, alternant les questions sur sa préparation physique et mentale, et la relation coach-élève que Yuri entretenait avec Victor, sans plus essayer de lui soutirer des informations sur sa vie privée ou celle de Victor, mais Yuri la surprit plusieurs fois à tenter de chercher les confidences. Il esquiva aisément ces questions, comme l'avocate de Victor le lui avait recommandé. Puis la jeune journaliste prit quelques photos avec son téléphone portable pour illustrer son article et lui promit une diffusion rapide, d'ici l'après-midi, sur son blog. Yuri regarda sa montre qui affichait onze heures et demi, et se demanda quelle dette elle avait envers Me Vouschenkova. Il n'avait jamais vu de journaliste sportif écrire un article en si peu de temps. Et surtout écrire un article dont le propos allait à l'encontre de la ligne de communication officielle.

...

Otabek fit glisser son pouce sur l'écran, pour enlever l'article et s'assit, pensif. Ce texte était intéressant. La journaliste russe qui l'avait écrit citait bien les propos de Yuri ,niant toute relation intime avec Victor, et justifiant la chorégraphie de gala comme étant une tentative réussie de faire le buzz, mais dont la finalité avait mal tourné. C'était plutôt positif. Cependant, Otabek ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter un certain scepticisme dans l'article, qui laissait tout de même entendre que la relation de coach –élève que Yuri et Victor entretenaient était unique en son genre. Otabek comprenait bien ce que le jeune japonais essayait de faire en répondant à cette interview, mais il se demandait quand même si cela suffirait. La Russie, il le savait, ne tenait que rarement compte de ce genre d'annonce.

...

Victor souffrait. C'était tout ce à quoi il était réduit désormais, un gros amas de souffrance glacée, qui peinait à se souvenir des raisons de sa présence. Sa langue était gonflée dans sa bouche, depuis plus d'une journée passée sans la moindre goutte d'eau. Au moins, Kholodov avait dû arrêter de le frapper lorsqu'il s'était évanoui. L'épuisement et la migraine persistante s'étaient atténués mais, à travers les méandres de conscience qui lui revenait, il avait de plus en plus peur. Ses pensées ne cessaient de le mener vers Yuri, qui continuait d'ignorer le danger autour de lui, et vers la porte dans son dos qui allait de nouveau s'ouvrir sur ses bourreaux. Et il pensait à lui, à ce qu'il était, avant, en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même. Il essaya d'esquisser un mouvement mais la douleur se fit plus vive encore, là où les morceaux de métal aux extrémités du martinet de Kholodov avaient mordu sa chair. Il sentit le sang séché craqueler sur sa peau, et ne put refouler une larme. Dans quel état il était... Il n'oserait plus jamais exhiber un corps aussi détruit désormais. Mais il ne verrait probablement plus le jour de toute façon. Victor ne se faisait plus d'illusions. On ne le laisserait plus retourner à sa liberté. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était nier, pour Yuri. Qu'on le voit comme un homosexuel, comme une aberration s'il le fallait, mais qu'on laisse Yuri en dehors de ça. Le japonais devait rester une victime, à tout prix.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau dans son dos, et les bruits de pas désormais familiers résonnèrent contre les murs de la cellule. Il entendit les gonds grincer quand Kholodov referma la porte derrière lui. Mais contrairement à son habitude, l'homme ne s'installa pas dans son dos. Il se contenta de faire le tour de la pièce et de se planter devant lui. Pendant un instant, le capitaine se tint là, les mains dans le dos, et Victor tressaillit rien qu'à l'idée de ce qui pouvait bien se trouver dans les mains jointes de son bourreau.

Puis l'homme avança une main vers le visage de Victor, qui se recula, instinctivement.

\- Tss tss tsss, tout doux, mon beau, fit Kholodov comme s'il flattait un animal.

Doucement, il tint le menton de Victor en coupe et releva son visage vers lui.

\- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre désormais, tu sais ? Du moins de moi. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, vois-tu ? J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut. Regarde.

Et devant les yeux, de Victor, il avança une tablette numérique. La lumière crue du rétro-éclairage agressa les rétines de Victor, rendues sensibles par l'obscurité dans laquelle il était maintenu. Son œil droit encore tuméfié rendait sa vision trouble, et il ne put que lire le titre de ce qui semblait être un article de blog. Kholodov lui laissa le temps de bien voir cette première ligne, et la photo qui l'accompagnait, avant de retirer la tablette.

\- Tu vois ? Ton petit-ami nous a servi tout ce dont nous avions besoin sur un plateau. Votre relation, votre connivence pour faire passer un message à tous les dépravés de ce monde. Et il aime les détails ! Mais tu vois, ce qu'il y a de plus beau, c'est qu'il a fait cette conférence sur le sol Russe. Ce qui fait que nous sommes en droit de l'arrêter, de le juger et de l'emprisonner ici. Nous n'avons plus qu'à aller le cueillir comme un fruit bien mur. Nous n'aurons même pas besoin d'obtenir d'aveux de sa part, il a déjà tout dit dans son interview, mais… Je refuse rarement à Belometsny le plaisir de tabasser une pédale.

Kholodov ne souriait pas, mais Victor pouvait voir la lueur malsaine qui éclairait ses yeux sombres. En un flash, il ressentit presque à nouveau la violence des gifles et des insultes que le lieutenant lui avait assénées, quelques heures plus tôt, et la vision de Yuri menotté et violenté revint brutalement dans son esprit.

\- Non... murmura-t-il en levant un regard implorant sur le capitaine. Non...

Il ne reconnaissait même pas sa propre voix tant elle sonnait rauque à ses oreilles, noyée dans des sanglots que la déshydratation l'empêchait de verser pleinement.

\- Tu sais, il reste quelque chose que tu peux faire. Si tu te charges toi-même de tous les vices, je peux encore faire réduire sa peine. Si j'explique à la commission qu'il n'est qu'une victime de tes actes nocifs, l'ambassade du Japon devrait pouvoir le tirer de là sans trop de mal. Il s'en sortira probablement avec une interdiction de remettre les pieds sur le sol russe. ... Bien sûr, pour cela il faudra que tu signes toi-même des aveux.

Un murmure s'échappa des lèvres de Victor.

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien compris. Parle plus fort, ordonna Kholodov.

\- Oui, répéta Victor d'une voix un peu plus fore.

Cette fois, un sourire apparut bel et bien sur les lèvres du capitaine. D'une main ferme, il avança la table devant Victor, et fit glisser une feuille blanche et un stylo devant lui. Puis il tira une clef de sa poche vers la serrure de la chaine qui maintenait les bras de Victor le long des barreaux de sa chaise. Il libéra la main droite du jeune homme et lâcha :

\- Vas-y. Écris-moi tout, depuis votre rencontre jusqu'à votre dernière performance. Je veux savoir qui a eu l'idée de cette démonstration, qui a participé à son élaboration, qui était au courant. Donne-moi tous les noms, et peut-être que la pédale que tu t'enfiles pourra revoir la lumière du jour.

Victor saisit le crayon dans sa main, et à travers la brume qui obscurcissait son esprit, il chercha ses mots pour raconter ce qu'on exigeait de lui.

...

Yurio bailla un coup devant l'ordinateur de Yakov. Depuis le début de la journée, lui, Yuri et Chris s'étaient activés, chacun sur un écran, pour faire parler de Victor à travers tous les médias de sport qu'ils connaissaient. Chris avait même proposé, en milieu de matinée, de faire appel à Amnesty International, mais l'avocate de Victor avait refusé son idée.

\- Ce que nous voulons, c'est obtenir un non lieu, avait-elle dit. Si on fait de Victor le porte-étendard des gays de Russie, on n'obtiendra qu'une opposition du gouvernement. Et même si les pressions permettaient à Victor de s'en sortir, il ne pourrait plus jamais patiner pour la fédération.

A cet instant, Yurio s'était souvenu que plus que les intérêts de Victor, c'était avant tout les intérêts de la fédération que Vouschenkova défendait. L'adolescent avait serré les dents. A chaque intervention de l'avocate, et aux regards qu'elle posait parfois sur Chris ou Yuri, il était clair aux yeux de Yurio qu'elle-même était profondément convaincue que l'homosexualité était une tare. Il espérait sincèrement que son professionnalisme lui permettrait de faire taire sa propre opinion devant la commission qui devait se tenir le lendemain.

Maintenant, comme Yuri, il s'évertuait à répondre aux questions de journalistes par email ou visioconférence. Il avait rapidement laissé Chris s'occuper des réseaux sociaux, conscient du risque qu'il prenait déjà à s'exprimer malgré sa nationalité. Pour autant il espérait que son statut de mineur le protégerait si l'état décidait de s'en prendre à lui aussi...

A côté de lui, son téléphone était resté muet. Il avait vu Otabek partager certains liens, mais n'avait plus pris le temps de lui envoyer de message. _Pour lui dire quoi ?_ s'était-il demandé. _Il n'y a rien de neuf depuis des heures. On ne sait même pas si Victor va bien._ Petit à petit, il sentait le découragement pointer le bout de son nez. Est-ce que ce qu'ils faisaient suffirait ? Jusqu'où l'Etat était prêt à aller pour empêcher Victor de s'exprimer de nouveau de la sorte ?

Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule.

\- Sortez faire une pause, les garçons, fit la voix bourrue de Yakov à côté de lui. Vous avez raté une journée d'entrainement, et pourtant vous tombez de fatigue. Allez boire un café, voir les autres, changez-vous les idées cinq minutes.

\- Quoi ? Non... je n'ai, commença Yurio.

\- C'est vrai, le coupa Chris, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Viens Yurio, ça nous fera du bien.

Le jeune suisse entraina l'adolescent dans le couloir malgré lui, suivi par Yuri qui s'enferma dans un silence mutique, comme à chaque fois qu'il quittait son ordinateur des yeux cinq minutes. Sitôt la porte du bureau refermé, Yurio se dégagea du bras qui le tirait toujours.

\- He, non ! De quel droit tu me...

\- Il voulait parler à l'avocate en privé. Tu n'as pas surpris leur regard ? Il y a quelque chose dont ils ne veulent pas nous mettre au courant.

\- Quoi ? Et donc tu obéis ? On fait partie de l'équipe, on a le droit de connaitre tous les détails aussi, non !

Chris se retourna vers lui, les mains négligemment glissées dans ses poches.

\- Tu voulais faire quoi ? Écouter aux portes ? On est dans la même équipe, et même si Vouschenkova porte les intérêts de la fédé avant ceux de Victor, je pense pouvoir dire qu'elle fera tout pour honorer son contrat. Cette femme est une tueuse. Quant à Yakov, tu sais aussi bien que moi l'attachement qu'il porte à Victor. Même si je meurs d'envie de savoir ce qu'ils nous cachent, et que j'ai peur que cela concerne l'état de Victor, nous devons leur faire confiance !

Yurio se tourna vers Yuri qui maintenait ses bras croisés autour de sa poitrine, comme pour se réchauffer. Ses yeux, comme morts, étaient tournés vers le sol.

\- Et toi Yuri, tu... commença Yurio.

\- Moi, je n'ai pas confiance en cette femme, mais en Yakov, oui. Et je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Ils connaissent ce système mieux que moi, Chris, et même toi, Yurio. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'attendre et espérer que Victor me revienne sain et sauf.

Puis Yuri se mura de nouveau derrière ses sombres pensées, et il fit volte face vers la patinoire, en silence.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Yurio. Si je n'étais pas intervenu, tout ce battage médiatique n'aurait même pas lieu, on serait restés là à attendre les bras croisés. Ils ont besoin de nous autant que nous avons besoin d'eux. J'y retourne ! Et de toute façon j'ai oublié mon portable !

Yurio contourna Chris et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas décidé, sous les soupirs agacés de son aîné. Mais alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte, une voix derrière la vitre en verre l'arrêta.

\- Vous pensez que ce sera assez ? disait la voix grave de Yakov.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Yurio jeta un coup d'œil discret. Yakov se trouvait derrière le bureau, là où il se trouvait lui-même quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait posé un sac de sport sur le bureau, et le tenait ouvert devant l'avocate. Celle-ci plongea la main à l'intérieur et en ressortit une liasse de billets qu'elle effeuilla devant lui. Puis elle écarta les pans du sac pour regarder à l'intérieur et lui répondit :

\- Je pense que c'est bon. Ca devrait suffire.

D'un geste sec elle referma la fermeture du sac et le glissa sous son bras.

\- Le rendez-vous a lieu dans moins d'une heure. Je vous rejoindrai après.

Puis elle glissa la bandoulière du sac sur son épaule. Yurio n'attendit pas qu'elle se retourne vers la porte. D'un mouvement leste, il s'éloigna à reculons et se coula dans le bureau voisin, inoccupé. D'un coup d'œil, il constata que Chris avait déjà disparu à l'autre bout du couloir. _Tant mieux_ , pensa-t-il, en entendant les talons hauts de Vouschenkova résonner derrière la porte.

Yurio sentit son cœur battre la chamade encore longtemps après que le bruit se soit estompé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de visualiser la scène dont il venait d'être témoin. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Yakov payait la juriste de sa poche, en liquide ? Ou bien s'agissait-il d'une forme de rançon ? Pour Victor ? Cela faisait quand même un sacré paquet d'argent. A combien se montait la vie d'un patineur ? Et pourquoi revenir par la suite ? Avec qui Vouschenkova avait-elle rendez-vous ? Il y avait beaucoup trop de questions à se poser, Yurio restait perplexe.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant les pas de Chris et Yuri qui revenaient de leur pause que Yurio se décida à bouger de sa cachette.

...

Après une dernière série d'étirements, sous la direction musclée de Yi, Otabek sortit du complexe. Son esprit était tout entier tourné vers les évènements qui se passaient en Russie. Depuis le début de l'après-midi, il avait gardé près de lui son téléphone pour suivre les interventions des patineurs sur la toile. L'article de blog avait fait grand bruit, et il avait été partagé maintes et maintes fois par les patineurs du monde entier. Nombre de commentaires avaient été postés, certains en faveur de Yuri et Victor, d'autres clairement insultants à l'égard des deux jeunes hommes. Mais, de manière générale, l'opinion publique se mobilisait. Seuls les patineurs russes restaient un peu en retrait. Ils partageaient un peu, mais ne s'exprimaient pratiquement pas. _Ils ont peur,_ pensa Otabek. _Ils craignent d'être accusés de connivence. Le système est bien rodé, il faudra plus qu'un coup de com' pour sortir Victor de son faux pas._

Otabek s'approcha du parking où était garée sa moto et s'apprêtait à détacher son antivol lorsqu'il entendit les premiers bruits venant de la rue. Il s'agissait d'un son bas, tout d'abord, un son provenant du sol, comme le bruit d'un tremblement de terre lointain. Puis des explosions se firent entendre, comme des pétards. Enfin des cris lui parvinrent, et avec eux, il vit arriver les premières personnes dans sa direction. Il s'agissait d'hommes pour la plupart. Des jeunes, ainsi que des trentenaires. Ils courraient à en perdre haleine dans les rues d'Almaty suivis bien vite par d'autres personnes. Bientôt, ils furent des dizaines provenant du haut de la rue, et les explosions se rapprochèrent. Des coups de feu, comprit Otabek. L'armée avait reçu l'ordre de réprimer les manifestations. Alors que le premier homme ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, une main sur son chapeau, qu'il tentait de ne pas perdre dans sa course, il s'écria :

\- Ils nous tirent dessus ! Vas t-en !

Le sang d'Otabek ne fit qu'un tour. Il n'aurait pas le temps de monter sur sa moto et de lancer le moteur avant que les autres manifestants en fuite ne l'aient rejoint, et une fois encerclé, il aurait les plus grandes peines du monde à ne faucher personne dans sa course. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait trouver un endroit sûr où rester, et attendre que les choses se calment. D'un bond, il fut sur ses pieds, et effectua un demi-tour précipité. A quelques mètres, il avisa la porte de service du complexe sportif. Dans la remise de la surfaceuse, à l'arrière du bâtiment, il serait à l'abri. Personne ne viendrait le chercher ici, et, caché dans l'habitacle de l'appareil, il serait protégé des balles perdues. Aussitôt, il commença à courir, sautant à travers les parterres de buissons bien entretenus qui bordaient le complexe. _Pourvu que personne n'ait fermé la porte de service !_ pensa il percuta : il était encore tôt dans l'après-midi, et Yi se trouvait sur la glace avec quelques patineurs. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas entendu les bruits de la foule ! Et si l'un d'entre eux s'apprêtait à sortir ? Ou pire, si des soldats entraient à la poursuite de manifestants et qu'ils se retrouvaient pris entre deux feux ! Otabek accéléra encore son allure.

A bout de souffle, il s'effondra contre la porte métallique. D'un geste décidé, il actionna le mécanisme d'ouverture, mais la poignée se contenta de tourner dans le vide. Désespéré, il tenta, et tenta encore d'ouvrir la porte, mais en vain, celle-ci resta close. Il lui fallait faire le tour. Autour de lui, l'esplanade était maintenant remplie de manifestants en déroute qui s'enfuyaient dans tous les sens, à la recherche d'une cachette ou d'un moyen de quitter la zone rapidement. La clameur était de plus en plus forte. Certains étaient couverts de poussière, et par endroit, Otabek crut deviner des taches de sang. A plusieurs reprises, il vit quelqu'un tomber par terre et se faire marcher dessus par d'autres. Quelques personnes tentaient d'aider leurs prochains mais la plupart fuyait sans plus penser à rien.

Les bruits de coups de feu se rapprochaient sans cesse, et un bruit de moteur en fond sonore avertit Otabek que des chars devaient avoir été envoyés. De nouveau, son sang froid lui permit de se reconnecter avec la réalité. D'un geste leste, il sauta par-dessus un muret voisin, pour tenter de faire le tour du complexe par l'arrière, afin de rejoindre la porte principale en passant le moins possible par l'esplanade. En courbant l'échine, il continua à avancer contre le mur de béton. Derrière lui, des coups de feu retentissaient de plus en plus fort, ainsi qu'une clameur provenant de la foule. Aux hurlements de rage qu'il percevait, Otabek devina qu'une partie des manifestants tentait de s'opposer aux forces armées alors que le reste s'enfuyait à travers les ruelles.

Soudain, il se retrouva tête à tête avec un jeune homme dont le bras était ensanglanté. Il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus de vingt ans, des yeux un brin naïfs cachés derrière une frange brune, des lèvres fines et l'allure dégingandée de quelqu'un qui a grandi trop vite. Un étudiant, probablement. Il était à la recherche d'une cachette, comprit Otabek. Mais ce qui l'inquiéta, c'était que si le jeune homme se trouvait devant lui, cela signifiait probablement qu'il n'avait pas pu entrer par la porte principale. _Mince_ , pensa-t-il. Yi et les autres avaient-ils compris ce qu'il se passait et fermé la porte ? Un accès de panique le saisit. Avait-il les clefs sur lui ? Non bien sûr. Elles étaient sur le trousseau qui était resté sur le fermoir de son antivol, sur le parking. Que pouvait-il faire alors ? Comment allait-il pouvoir entrer dans le bâtiment ?

\- La porte est fermée ? demanda-t-il au jeune homme.

\- Celle de devant ? Ils ont mis des meubles pour en condamner l'entrée. Il y en a d'autres ?

La voix de l'autre était fluette comme si sa mue avait tardé. Otabek ferma les yeux, soudain débordé par le sentiment d'urgence. Il se cala contre le mur, dos droit, et s'évertua à reprendre sa respiration. Il avait de nombreuse fois utilisé cette technique, lorsqu'il était à l'école militaire, avant de devenir patineur. Les exercices demandés par les responsables de sections avaient rapidement mis le petit garçon sensible qu'il était alors face à lui-même, et Otabek avait du développer des capacités de sang-froid à tout épreuve pour se dépasser. Au bout de quelques inspirations, il sentit la panique refluer dans un coin de sa tête, et put analyser plus sérieusement la situation.

Certes, il avait perdu son entrée, mais désormais, ils étaient deux. Il y avait peut-être autre chose à faire. Levant les yeux sur le mur de béton, il constata que les fenêtres du vestiaire se trouvaient juste au dessus de leur tête. Trop hautes pour qu'il puisse les atteindre et les déverrouiller, mais il y avait peut-être une autre solution.

\- Reste ici, je vais nous tirer de là, dit-il à l'autre garçon.

Puis il fit demi-tour, et repassa par-dessus le muret, pour atteindre le bosquet qui bordait le parterre décoratif le long du complexe. Là, il se jeta au sol et commença à plonger ses mains dans la terre. Soudain, sous la pulpe de ses doigts, il sentit l'arrête de ce qu'il cherchait désespérément. Une pierre, suffisamment grosse pour briser la vitre du vestiaire. Aussi vite qu'il était venu, il retourna à l'arrière du bâtiment, où il retrouva l'autre garçon accroupi le long du mur. Ses yeux innocents exprimaient toute la peur qu'il avait eue d'être abandonné juste après avoir trouvé un soutien dans l'enfer qu'il venait de vivre. Otabek recula de quelques pas, et comme un lanceur de poids sur un terrain, arma son bras derrière son oreille. Puis, jambe tendue, il tourna sur lui-même et lança la pierre de toutes ses forces sur la vitre. Celle-ci ne céda pas, mais se fissura sur toute la largeur. Otabek récupéra la pierre et recommença le même mouvement. La seconde fois fut la bonne. Dans un bruit de verre brisé rapidement noyé par l'agitation de la rue, la vitre tomba en petits morceaux coupants aux pieds des deux jeunes hommes. Aussitôt, Otabek se mit dos au mur, les jambes pliées et présenta ses mains jointes en marchepied à l'autre garçon.

\- Grimpe, lui dit-il. Je te fais la courte échelle. Le loquet se trouve sur la partie supérieure de la fenêtre. Tu l'actionnes en le tirant vers ta gauche. Ensuite tu fais basculer le montant et tu te glisses dans le trou. La porte du vestiaire est sur ta gauche. Une fois dans le couloir, tu prends à droite jusqu'au bout, et tu ouvres la porte anti-feu du fond. C'est la porte de service, je t'attendrais devant.

\- Heu... tu es sûr ? demanda l'autre, peureux.

Agacé, Otabek lui répondit :

\- Oui, je suis sûr, j'y ai passé chaque jour de ma vie depuis plus d'un an ! Allez, dépêche-toi ! Les soldats ne vont plus tarder !

En effet, depuis plusieurs minutes, les cris de la foule s'était fait plus violents, et la déroute semblait toucher les militants plus rapidement que jamais. Même le bruit des chars d'assauts s'était rapproché, et il ne faisait plus aucun doute que la répression serait des plus sanglantes.

Sous les exhortations d'Otabek, le jeune homme sembla reprendre son courage, et d'un acquiescement muet, il valida le plan du jeune patineur. Il fit un pas en arrière pour gagner un peu d'élan et posa son pied dans les mains jointes d'Otabek. Celui-ci souffla sous le poids du jeune homme, qu'il n'avait pas estimé si lourd, mine de rien, mais il tint bon, et bientôt le battant de la fenêtre s'ouvrit, et le corps longiligne de son nouvel associé se glissa par le trou ainsi dégagé. Un choc sourd suivi d'une plainte informa Otabek que le jeune homme était retombé de l'autre côté, de manière plus ou moins souple.

Otabek soupira. La suite ne dépendait plus de lui, il devait maintenant rejoindre la porte de service en restant à l'abri le plus possible. Les soldats ne devaient pas le voir entrer, mais surtout, il espérait que d'autres manifestants n'essaieraient pas de le suivre. C'était moche à dire, mais moins ils seraient nombreux à l'intérieur, plus ils avaient de chances de pouvoir s'en sortir. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Otabek que l'armée ne ferait aucune différence entre un manifestant et quelqu'un qui s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Si les militaires considéraient le complexe comme protégeant une poche de contestataires, ils ne feraient pas dans la douceur.

Les genoux pliés, le corps courbé vers l'avant, Otabek refit le chemin inverse, vers le muret de béton, puis vers les parterres de l'esplanade. Là, caché derrière un bosquet d'arbrisseaux, il attendit, avec impatience, que la porte s'ouvre derrière lui. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, puis les minutes.

Plus le temps passait, et plus Otabek se demandait ce que faisait l'autre. S'était-il trompé de porte ? Avait-il été retenu ? Ou bien, et cette idée donnait des sueurs froides au jeune homme, avait-il décidé de faire cavalier seul, au final, et s'était-il retranché dans les étages en oubliant celui qui lui avait probablement sauvé la mise ?

Les chars avançaient maintenant au milieu de l'avenue, à une centaine de mètres à peine de l'esplanade. Des militaires marchaient à pied à côté des engins, et des véhicules de police les suivaient, s'arrêtant de temps à autres. Des manifestants continuaient de lutter contre les forces armées, à coup de pierres et de cocktails molotov, mais la lutte était inégale, et ils ne cessaient de perdre du terrain. Certains tombaient à même le sol, d'autres n'étaient que légèrement blessés, et fuyaient, ou se voyaient arrêtés par des hommes en uniformes qui les chargeaient comme du bétail dans les véhicules de police. Caché derrière ses buissons, Otabek assistait au spectacle, la peur au ventre. C'était une véritable scène de guerre, pire, une boucherie. Combien de personnes seraient déclarées mortes, disparues, ou bien arrêtées à la fin de cette journée ?

Jusqu'alors, Otabek avait toujours cautionné la fermeté du régime, qu'il considérait comme garante de l'unité nationale et de la stabilité du pays. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il était réellement témoin de l'application de cette fermeté.

Soudain, avant qu'il ait pu pousser plus loin ses brides de raisonnements, il entendit la porte métallique tourner sur ses gonds, derrière lui. D'un bond, il fut debout et se précipita derrière le montant de métal, qu'il referma aussitôt, priant pour que personne dans la rue ne l'ait vu faire. Face à lui, son complice le dévisageait, une ombre de sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ça va ? demanda –t-il doucement.

\- Oui, grâce à toi. Je commençais à désespérer.

\- C'est ma jambe, expliqua l'autre en se tenant le genou. Je crois que je me suis fait une entorse en tombant. J'ai du me trainer.

\- Désolé. répondit Otabek presque automatiquement, l'esprit déjà tourné vers la suite de son plan. Il fallait désormais trouver Yi et les autres, et se mettre en sécurité.

\- On fait quoi maintenant, demanda l'autre garçon, comme s'il lui reconnaissait désormais l'autorité du chef.

\- Maintenant, répondit Otabek, on monte à l'étage. Et ensuite on attend.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivés au bout de ce chapitre, c'est bien mais...ATTENDEZ!**

 **Je n'en ai pas terminé avec vous! Vous avez peut-être aimé cette histoire, peut-être en êtes-vous complètement fan, ou bien attendez-vous avec impatience une bonne raison de fermer cette page. Quelque soit la catégorie dans laquelle vous vous situez, DITES-LE MOI!**

 **Les reviews sont faites pour ça!**


End file.
